I Always Hated My Life But This Is Too Much!
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: Girl moves to Japan. Girl meets other girl. Girl goes to Bleach world. Her world is about to be turned upside down. What more could you need to know? May soon become a crossover of mutiple worlds.
1. Chapter 1

I Always Hated My Life. But This Is Too Much! (A Bleach story)

Stretched out on my bed I wore a blank look as I stared at the ceiling; looking down at me was my hand made Bleach banner, near my feet at the end of my bed was all my Bleach plushies, my bed sheets, blanket, and pillow was Bleach themed. My walls would've been the same if my parents would only chip in for the cost of all the paint as well as the cost to hire the painter. But that doesn't matter right now.

"They're sending me away. There are sending me to live, by myself in Japan with out any real time to do anything before hand." My parents had sprung the news that I was going to be living in Japan on me so fast that I hardly had any idea what they had just said; and when questioned how long before I leave they told me I was leave tonight. It ticked me off that they would do this when they know I have friends here. I then demanded to know what brought on this sudden idea to move me out of my home; only to be told that they had been thinking about it for the last three days. _Three days? I'm being thrown out into Japan thanks to a three day old idea? I have mental parents._ I sigh in annoyance. I had packed my clothes, DVDs, CDs, games, game systems, computer, Shonen Jump magazines, comic books, novels, hanging décor, décor from my desk, action figures, etc. The only things not packed were my plushies, my bed covers, pillows, and everything thumbtack to my walls. I knew mom and dad would soon be in my room to help finish packing my stuff (to which I will yell and tell them to take their hands off my stuff because they don't know how to properly to pack them with out damaging them as well as the fact that if I'm old enough to live on my own as they seem to think I am then I'm more then old enough to pack myself.) after that it'll time for me to take my last bath in this house, get dressed, and be ready to get in the car to head to the airport for a god only knows how long hour flight to Japan where I will be on my own with only a piece of paper that will undoubtedly have the worlds worst directions in history trying to find my new house before the movers show up with my stuff and want in. Last thing I need is some blasted mover breaking my stuff just because they can't get in the house and don't want to wait around for me.

Thankfully even with the poor directions I managed to get there in time to let the movers in as well as tell them where to put boxes and to be very careful with everything. And by some miracle I was able to unpack everything and have it all set up the way I wanted it; and the best part that I was beyond grateful to my parents for was the fact that they had paid to have the walls and floor of my bedroom decorated with Bleach characters. At long last my Bleach room was complete.

I know I had been mad when I was told about the move as well as when it happened, but now that I was here I was glad because it put me in a position to get anime and manga that my friends would have to wait months to even glimpse; and the deals I get are the best ever!

I had gone shopping the day after the move and found a lot of great Bleach gear, but even with the Bleach stuff I still found myself wishing my friends were here with me. As I was thinking this something crashed into me and sent me sprawling to the ground. As I sat up I noticed that it was a young girl with shoulder length blond hair that had ran into me; and right now she was squinting and feeling around the ground. I looked around and found a pair of small round glasses resting near my right hand. So to be nice I picked them up and shifted my body towards her. "Here." I held out the glasses and she took them, slipping them on and smiling at me. "That's better. Thank you." She said before noticing all my fallen stuff. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She then began helping me pick everything up. "It's cool." I say as we stand. "You a Bleach fan?" She asked. "Yeah, I love the show so much." I answered. "Me too. Oh I'm Amy, Amy Lightheart." She held out her hand and I took it. "I'm Dagger Shard." I say introducing myself. "Dagger Shard? Wow, what a cool name." Amy said with a grin. "Thanks. My friends mostly call me Dark through." I tell her. "Dark? How'd you get that nickname?" She asked. "Long story that involves a party, a power outage, a rapist, and a power puff girl doll." I answered. "Wow, I'm impressed. Say Dagger would you be interested in a Bleach experiment?" Amy asked. "A Bleach experiment? What kind?" I asked. "If you'll come with me to my lab I can fill you in and you can see for yourself if you want part take in it or not." Amy said. So I went with her, still carrying my bags of Bleach stuff.

Looking around the lab I saw a lot of gear I had never seen before line about tables and the walls. "Whoa." I say while looking at some crystals that were sitting in a container of some kind. "Oh you like those?" Amy asked while standing next to me. "Yeah, they're amazing. Where'd you get them?" I asked. "Oh that's from my Acid Crystallization experiment. Didn't turn out the way I wanted but it makes a great decoration for my table." Amy explained. "Acid? This was acid?" I asked. "Yeah. Took me six month to turn it into a bunch of crystals like that. Come on." Amy then led me to the middle of her lab where some kind of device was sitting. "What is that for?" I asked. She smiled. "The Bleach experiment." She told me before going over to a desk where a laptop was waiting. Walking over I watched as Amy pulled up a large number of windows. "You know the basic about dimensions right?" She asked while looking at me. "I think so." I answer. "Ok well at any given time there are billions of dimensions out there not including our own one. Now I'm sure you've felt déjà vu at least once or twice." I nodded. "Well why do you think you feel it?" Amy asked me. "I don't know." I answered. "You feel it because in one of these other dimensions another you who was doing something similar to what you were going to do at another time in your life. They then do something and you yourself see this and think it's a vision of what's to come to you and thus you trigger it yourself with out realizing it. Following me so far?" She asked. "Yeah I get what you're saying." I answer. "Well what about the other dimensions? Are they all just us living different lives with some similarities? The answer is no. Not all of them anyway." Amy then points to the screen as a map of multiple planets that look a like appear. "What if I told you that the ideas for a lot of anime came to be from similar experiences of déjà vu?" I gave Amy a strange look. "What?" I asked. "The human brain is one with many mysteries. There for I have come to the realization that our brains are capable of picking up the wave lengths from other dimensions thus in turn allowing us to view the events of that world. Most people mistake this as creativity and there for unknowingly take advantage of this and end up making a ton of cash from it." Amy explained. "Really? Wow. That's amazing." I comment. "Yes it is. Now here's an interesting question for you; what if we could go to one of those dimensions? What if we could open a door and see theses worlds for ourselves?" I started grinning at the possibilities of that question. "Do you mean to say you have a way to do this?" I asked. Amy smiled. "More then that. I can open a door to multiple dimensions as well as link dimensions with out any negative side effects to either the dimensions or the outsider of those dimensions." Amy tells me. _Damn she's good._ I think. "However I have only ever sent scout bots to look into these dimensions. I want to send a living person through since all my data suggest that it is possible and safe to do so. That is where you come in Dagger. You shall be the first person to ever go into another dimension." Amy tells me. "What dimension am I going to?" I ask. "Well I didn't invite you to partake in a Bleach experiment just to show you something unrelated." Amy tells me. "SWEETNESS!!" I cheered. Amy laughed. "I knew you'd love the idea. Now let's get you geared up and get ready to send you through." Amy tells me as she stands and heads for a closet on the far side of the room.

Amy had me change into a pair of black jeans that were faded around the knees, a red tank top, a black demi vest, a pair of combat boots, and some red fingerless gloves. "Hope you don't mind, I just want to make sure that we don't end up bring some kind of virus or something to another dimension." Amy tells me as she types at her laptop trying to get the doorway open. "Are you kidding? I love this outfit." I tell her while slipping my new Bleach manga into the inside pocket of my vest. Soon the machine was moving, glowing, and making all kinds of noises while energy was flowing with in the center of it. "Alright now. Everything is all set up. You should end up outside the Kurosaki clinic." Amy saids as she comes and stands by me. "Should?" I ask. "There have been times in which the scouts have ended up somewhere else but they always are with in Karakura Town. So you have nothing to worry about." Amy tells me. "Alright. Can I go now?" I ask. "Sure. Now you have a cell phone that I have tested that will allow you to contact me. Don't know if it'll work to contact those in the dimension you are going to, but you can test it if you want. Have fun and be careful." Amy saids. With a nod I ran right into the energy, and found myself dropping like a rock.

I came to a sudden and very painful stop. I could tell my spine was bent into a backwards C with my toes dangling near the top of my head; my face was planted firmly into the wooden floor. _Wait! Wooden floor? I was supposed to be outside the clinic. Where the hell am I then?_ I wondered as I put my feet on the ground and pushed myself up to look at my surroundings. The room was a simple room designed as an office with an old Japanese feel to it; the walls showed signs of battles having been fought in this room. _Where am I?_ I wondered. I then heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Turning my head I could only gape at the figure I saw standing near the wall behind me. There was no mistaking that spiked hair with bells attached to the ends, the eye patch over his right eye. _Kenpachi Zaraki? But if I'm seeing him then that must mean that I'm in Seireitei, and if I'm in the Seireitei then that means this is the Soul Society. Amy you idiot! You sent me to the worst place I could ever end up in!_ I mentally screamed. "Well well look what we got here." Kenpachi said as he stepped towards me. I started backing away in fear. "How'd you get in here girl?" He asked. "You wouldn't understand." I tell him. He then pointed his Zanpakuto at me. "Well if you aren't willing to talk then I guess there's no point in keeping you alive." He tells me. _If I die here does that mean my soul will stay here?_ I found myself wondering. However before Kenpachi could try to slice me the door to his office opened and in bounced Yachiru. "Kenny I'm back!" She cheered before seeing me. "Huh? Kenny who's that?" She asked while staring at me. "Don't know. She just appeared in the room." He answered. Yachiru walked over to me and smiled. "Hi ya. Who are you?" She asked me. "Dagger Shard, but my friends call me Dark." I answered. "I'm Yachiru and that's Kenny." She said while pointing to herself and then Kenpachi. "Why are you here Dark?" Yachiru asked. "A new friend asked me to test an invention of hers." I answered. "Oh? So your friend is like the captain of squad 12?" I was horrified. "Amy is in no way like that mad man!" I snapped. "Oh?" Yachiru tilted her head to one side and had a super cute confused look that made me have to fight the urge to cuddle her. _Must resist the cuteness! I may be facing death if I don't play my cards right._ I remind myself. "Captain? What's going on?" Turning my head I saw Ikkaku and Yumichika enter the room. Yachiru turned to them with a huge smile. "This is Dark, mine and Kenny's new friend." She told them. In that moment I was both shocked and overjoyed at the same time. _YES! Kenpachi would never deny Yachiru anything, which means as long as she thinks of me as a friend I'm safe! Thank you kami!_ I mentally cheered. "Captain? This girl is your friend?" Ikkaku asked. Kenpachi sighed and put away his sword. "Yeah it seems to." He said while crossing his arms. Yumichika walked over to me and kneeled down before me, taking my chin gently between his thumb and pointer and turned my head slowly. "Hmm. Straight black hair cut diagonally, sea green eyes, slightly pale skin, thin build yet clearly you have some muscles, fair size chest, long legs." I couldn't help but feel annoyed when he mentioned my chest. "Are you a dancer?" Yumichika's question threw me for a moment. "Um.. sort of." I answered. "Well that doesn't really matter I guess. After all a girl with your look can do anything." He told me with a smile. I blushed at the compliment. _He hardly thinks anyone is pretty yet he thinks that I can do anything with my looks? Wow! I can't believe it._

Since Yachiru had deem me her friend Kenpachi gave me a choice: either stick with Yachiru every where she went all the time and play with her when ever she wants to play, or under go heavy training from him and if I lived through it end up a member of his squad. Guess what I picked.

Panting I fell to my knees and looked around. "Man is she fast. If I don't find her I'm gonna be dead." I tell myself as I try to get up. A beeping noise from my pocket has me jumping to my feet and looking around; then I remember my cell phone. "Amy?" I ask when I have it to my ear. "How's it going?" She asked. "I'm in the Soul Society." I tell her. "What? How?" She asked. "I ended up Kenpachi's office and now I'm baby sitting Yachiru. Or at least I was till she took off." I tell her. "Oh man. This might have happened as a result of organic material going through the doorway when it has only ever transported metal." Amy said to herself. "Look I don't have time for this I need to find pinkie before Kenpachi finds out that I lost her." I tell her. "One second." I heard a few clicks of her keyboard. "She's at the Kuchiki house." She told me. Part of me flinched at the thought of running into Byakuya Kuchiki, while the other part of me was amazed at Amy. "How could you know that?" I asked. "One of my scouts made it to the Soul Society and I was able to secretly plan tracking devices in all 13 Court Guard Squads member in an area of the body I knew would be safe." She tells me. "Wow! You really are amazing Amy." I could tell she was bright red with embarrassment. "So how do I get to the Kuchiki house?" I asked. "Your cell has GPS. Just enter the name of the place and it'll tell you where to go from where you are." She tells me. "Thanks Amy. Laters." I then hung up and brought up the GPS.

I was nervous to say the least; Byakuya is one of my crushes. So is Renji. The thought of meeting them made my heart pound in my chest and sweat to rain from my forehead. "I can do this. I just go and ask if Yachiru is here and then take her back to Kenpachi. No problem… Oh god I'm pathetic." I sighed. "You said it." I jumped and turned to the speaker. It was none other then Renji. I opened and closed my mouth but couldn't get myself to speak for the life of me. "What are you doing out here girl?" He asked me with a raised brow. I snapped out of my shock. "I'm looking for Yachiru. I have reason to believe she's in there." I answered. Renji looked at the house and sighed. "Yeah most likely. Well wait here and I'll go see if the captain will let you search the place for her." He said before heading in. "O-oh. Thank you." I said, grateful that he was willing to help me. "Whatever." He said before disappearing inside. I waited for him to return, thinking about his tattoos and wondering just how much of him they really cover.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to run home and hide under my bed. In order to be able to search the house I had to first meet with Byakuya. So twisting my hair around my fingers I followed Renji to Byakuya's office. _Oh kami please make this painless and non embarrassing._ I plea. Renji stopped before a door and knocked. "Enter." Came Byakuya's voice. Renji opened the door and had me go in first. "This is the girl captain." Renji said as we stopped before his desk. Byakuya looked up at me and for a spilt second I thought I saw his eyes widen, but that could've been a trick of the light. "I have been told you are looking for the lieutenant of squad 11." He began. I gave a nod. "Why?" I closed my eyes and made sure I remembered to be formal when answering. "Captain Zaraki has placed it upon me to accompany his lieutenant as well as keep her out of trouble by playing with her. However I'm afraid she took off for reasons unknown to me at this time and thus I have been searching for her. I received word that she was somewhere here in your home captain Kuchiki." I bowed slightly to show respect to him as I said his name. "I see. And just who are you?" He asked. "My name is Dagger Shard." I left out my nickname, knowing he wouldn't care to hear it. Byakuya was silent as he looked me over, possibly looking for tell tale signs of lying. "Very well then. My lieutenant shall aid you in your search." Byakuya then waved his hand, showing us that he wanted us to leave. With a bow from both of us Renji and I left the office. "This place is big so who knows where she could be. Not to mention the secret passage ways." Renji said as we walked down the hall. I thought of ways to make the search quick when I remembered something about Yachiru. "She has a sweet tooth." I whispered to myself. "Huh?" Renji asked as he looked at me. "Yachiru, she likes candy." I reminded him. "So?" He asked. I didn't answer that, just waited as it sunk in. "Oh! Good idea." He said with smile.

Renji ran out of the house for a moment to get some candy and when he returned we stood near the front door. Renji held up a bag of candy before me. "You know its too bad Yachiru ditched you. I got all this candy that she could've shared with us." He said. I sighed. "Guess we'll just have to eat her share for her." With in seconds I felt a weight on my shoulder. "CANDY!" Yachiru cheered with a giggle. "Hey it worked." Renji said and took a handful out of the bag before placing the candy into Yachiru's hand. "Yep. And so quickly too." I giggled. "You know, you're alright Dagger." I blushed at that comment. "Call me Dark. It's what all my friends call me." I tell him. "Alright Dark. I'm Renji."

I got Yachiru back to Kenpachi thanks to Renji giving me the bag of candy. However when we got back we found a monster speaking with Kenpachi; and that monster was the captain of squad 12. "Well now, who do we have here?" Mayuri asked when he saw me. "That's Dark." Kenpachi said. He must've missed the look in Mayuri's eyes. "My what a fit young girl she is. I could find use for such a girl in my lab." He said while looking over my body. "Like hell you will!" I snapped and got into battle stance. Mayuri chuckled. "How cute. She thinks she can fight me." He said with that twisted smirk of his. _Any time now Kenpachi or Yachiru you can jump in and save me from this mad man._ I think as I glare at him. "What was it you wanted anyway?" Kenpachi asked him, making me smile at him. "I had come to ask for a member of you squad to test my latest experiment, but now that I've seen her I can tell she will be the perfect subject for the test." Mayuri answered. _No way is he getting me._ I thought with a slight smirk. "Will she live through it?" Kenpachi asked, making my heart stop. "Oh yes. All my data shows that regardless of who my subject is they shall not die or suffer too greatly." Mayuri answered. "So then we'd get her back." Kenpachi glanced at me and I sent him a death glare that normally scares even the toughest of people. But that's back home. "Fine. Just make sure she comes back here when you're done with her." I couldn't believe what he had just said. "Bye bye Dark. See you when you get back." Yachiru said as she jumped off my shoulder.

I sat on a table in Mayuri's lab still trying to work out how this had happened; I wasn't even aware that I was in the lab and that Mayuri was walking up to me with a needle filled with a strange, lightly glowing blue liquid. My left arm was cleaned where it was going to be injected. I had no idea what was happening until I felt the pain of the needle entering my arm. I held back the scream and shut my eyes tightly. The pain grew worst as what was in it was injected into me, making the area feel like it was freezing. "There we go." Mayuri said as he removed the needle and let my arm go. I held my arm as the freezing feeling began to fade. "Now tell me my dear, how do you feel?" Mayuri asked as he set the needle down and picked up his clipboard. "Same as before you stabbed me I guess, but the area you stabbed feels like ice. It's slowly warming back up to normal though." I say while rubbing my arm. Mayuri wrote that down. "Well then let's see if you can still stand." I wanted to glare at him, but given the fact that if something goes wrong it's up to him to do something to save me I choose not to risk angering him. So I pushed myself off the table and stood. "Good. So far no ill effects." Mayuri mused as he wrote something down. I looked over at Nemu and sighed. Suddenly with out warning my legs gave out and I fell to the floor while my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I had passed out, so I didn't see Nemu catch me. "Captain." Nemu called, making Mayuri turn and drop his clipboard. "Blast it!" Mayuri was worried for his life, knowing that if he lost me Yachiru would be upset and that meant Kenpachi would kill him for sure.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I heard Kenpachi's voice through the darkness and haze that clouded my mind. "Well at least she's still alive. I said I would return her alive and I have. I never said anything about extra parts." My eyes slowly opened and I yawned, stretching my body before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "You ok girl?" Kenpachi asked. I looked up at him and shrugged. "Yeah I think so." I then glared at Mayuri. "No thanks to that creep." I snapped. Mayuri looked like he was about to fire back some kind of witty reply when Yachiru spoke up. "PUPPY DARK!" She cheered from Kenpachi's shoulder. "Huh?" I asked while tilting my head. Kenpachi was chuckling. "Yeah Yachiru. She's a puppy now. " Kenpachi said. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "What the hell are you two going on about?" I demanded. "Easy girl. No need to get upset." Kenpachi patted the top of my hand and that angered me. I swatted his hand away and growled. "Interesting. Not only does she have the parts of one, but she seems to be showing signs of dog like behavior." When Mayuri said that I started cluing in. I reached up and felt around my head; sure enough I felt two things that shouldn't be there. Running my hands along the two things I found I quickly realized that they were ears, animal ears. As I began to feel freaked I felt the ears sag a little. Then, for some reason I couldn't even begin to understand I reached down behind me and, other then noticing my clothes had been changed I found my hands closing around my new tail. "Where's a mirror." I asked as calmly as I could. "Now I wouldn't recommend that." Mayuri said. However Kenpachi pointed to the bathroom and I bolted to it. I stared at my animal ears, noticing that they were black with red tips, which now matched the red tip to my hair. _Ok the hair is alright. I can live with that. The ears maybe._ I thought before turning and glancing at my tail; like my ears and hair my tail was black with a red tip. Taking a closer look I suddenly smirked to myself before heading back into the room. "Puppy Dark!" Yachiru cheered. "No Yachiru. I'm not a puppy. These new parts of mine are clearly canines lupine." I chuckled at the confused look on her's and Kenpachi's faces. "You mean to tell me those parts are those of a wolf?" Mayuri seemed find my knowledge of this unbelievable. I smirked at him. "Can't you tell?" I mocked. "So, you're wolf girl now." Kenpachi said with a smile. "Yeah. And if you pet me like that with out my ok I will tear you hand right off." I warned him. He just chuckled. My tail twitched in annoyance, yet with a slight hint of pride.

I have been in the Soul Society for only three days yet everyone seemed to know about me as Kenpachi kept getting request from other soul reapers to meet me. But so far Kenpachi had kept me inside and that was highly annoying to me. And I made sure to let him know every time he walked by; I'd swat him and give him a slight glare.

On the fourth day Yachiru wanted Kenpachi to take her to the officer buffet and I had talked her into bringing me with her. However I quickly wished I hadn't for the moment I had sat down I was pulled out of my seat and my face was forced into Rangiku's chest. "Oh my god I had heard about her ears but I had no idea they were this cute!" She cried in joy. "Oh look at her tail! I want one!" Said another female officer, but I couldn't tell who since I was struggling to get free. I suddenly felt hands on my tail stroking it while hands were rubbing my ears. I was so annoyed and wanted so badly to get free that I was thinking about striking out at them. That's when it happened. I heard a loud pop and saw smoke (which in its self was a wonder since my head was buried mere moments before). Shaking my head I looked around noticing that everything seemed strangely bigger then before, Rangiku was holding me at arms length and it felt like she was the only thing holding me up since I couldn't feel the ground anymore. Looking down I gasped in shock as I noticed my clothes on the floor and a furry animal body where my body should've been. _Oh kami no! I just turned into a chibi wolf in front of a group of women that love cute things to the point of cuddling it to death. I'm not gonna live through this._ "EVEN CUTER!" Rangiku cheered before I was forced into her chest yet again. Thankfully with my new small animal body I was able to get away and jumped into Kenpachi's arms. The women tried to get at me but one look from Kenpachi and they went running. I sighed. "Man I hate my life." Right away I noticed my voice was high pitched like some preppy little girl's. _Interesting. Yoruichi's voice when in cat form is deeper like that of a man's and my voice is higher like that of a little girl. This could prove fun._ I thought with a smirk. "Well this is interesting. Wolf parts and now a wolf pup form." Kenpachi said while Yachiru stared at me with large eyes and a grin. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing. This could prove fun if I can just work out how to control it." I say as Yachiru reached out and grabbed my tail. "OWWW!!" I yelled as I jumped onto Kenpachi's head and glared at Yachiru. "Yachiru, what have I told you about touching animals?" Kenpachi asked her. She pouted. "Be gentle." She answered. "That hurt Yachiru!" I yelled at her. "I'm sorry." She said with a few tears in her eyes. I sighed, knowing I couldn't stay mad at her. However before I could say anything my clothes were place on the table; they had folded. Looking up the three of us noticed that Byakuya had been the one to pick them up. "Thanks Captain Kuchiki." I said as I hopped onto the table. Byakuya actual reached down and scratched behind my ears; now I still don't like the feel of it, but I was starting to like it. However my enjoyment of this action was short lived for a loud pop and some smoke and I was human again. As well as sitting naked on a table with a bunch of men around me. I let out a scream and covered myself as best I could.

"Other then the humiliation of my transformations things are going good Amy." I tell her late one night. "That's great to hear. Though I am worried about when you return with those wolf parts of yours." She saids while typing away. "Yeah me too. But for now I'm ok." I tell her. "What about the soul reapers? How are they taking to you?" She asked. "They seem to like me. I try to avoid the women as best I can and a large amount of the men saw me when I changed from wolf to girl so their minds are mostly in the gutter." I tell her. "I see. Well in any case you should see about leaving the soul society and checking out Karakura." Amy said. "But how? I'm not a soul reaper so why would I be allowed to use the Senkaimon?" I asked. "Maybe ask one of your new friends if they can take you with them on a mission." Amy suggested. I thought about that and my tail twitched. "Toshiro is going to Karakura tomorrow. If I catch him with in the next hour and a half I should be able to talk him into this. Thanks Amy. I'll call you later when I have more to report." I tell her before hanging up.

"Afternoon Captain." I greeted as I entered his office. Rangiku was lying drunk and asleep on the couch. "Hello Dagger. What brings you here?" He asked as he set aside his paper work for the time being. "Well I was wondering if I could go with you when you go on your mission." I say sweetly as I shyly walk up to his desk. "I don't know about that Dagger. After all you have never face the type of foes we face on a day to day bases." Toshiro tells me. I sit on the edge of his desk and look at him with slightly hurt eyes. "But I really want to see Karakura and met this substitute soul reaper I've heard about. Couldn't you give me a chance? I'm a lot faster then I was before hand and I have a lot of new talents that could be of use to you." I say with a slight pout. Toshiro looked like he was going to cave. "If you want I could hang out at the Urahara Shop." I suggest. "How do you know about that?" He asked me. "Rangiku told me." I answered. Toshiro thought for a moment then sighed. "I guess I could bring you. However you are still the responsibility of captain Zaraki. So you better get his ok before we leave." I hugged Toshiro and bolted out of the room, running on all fours.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenpachi said yes! Yachiru was a little upset that I was leaving but I told her I'd bring her back some candy and she cheered right up. Urahara was slightly surprised by me but after an explanation he welcomed me to his shop and said I could stay.

Walking around the town in wolf pup form I greatly enjoyed the reaction I got as well as the treats from the people I passed. A couple of kids had even tried to talk their moms into letting them keep me. It was so much fun; however it was cut short as I had stepped onto the road. A car horn roared from my right and suddenly everything went dark.

Opening my eyes the first thing I noticed was some stuffed animals and that I was on a bed. Thinking my trip to the Bleach world had just been a wonderful dream I tried to go back to sleep. That is until I felt the bandage around my front left paw. Opening my eyes I sat up and looked at it. _Great. Guess I won't be walking on this for a while._ I sighed. "Oh you're awake!" Turning I nearly jumped out of my skin. There was Yuzu smiling at me; which meant only one thing. That I was finally in Ichigo's house. "When I saw that mean old car hit you I thought you might've been killed. But nope, you just hurt your little paw and was knocked out. So I brought you home with me and fixed you right up. I'm Yuzu by the way, but I guess you can call me mommy." She said with such a cheery tone. _Oh kami! Now I feel sorry for Kon._ Just then her bedroom door opened and in walked Ichigo. He took one looked at me and sighed. "Karin said you brought home a stray." He said as he walked over to her. "Isn't he cute!" I just about yelled. _She thinks I'm a guy?_ "Yeah whatever. Dad wants you." Ichigo told her, looking over at her desk. I turned and just about started laughing at the site I saw. Kon was dressed in a frilly purple princess grown with a tiara and a wand, and he looked like he had been drowned in glitter. "Ok. Will you look after Night for me?" She then ran out of the room. Ichigo closed the door and turned to Kon. "She's gone now." He told him. "AHHH I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!!!" Kon shouted as he removed the outfit and tried to brush off the glitter. "Aw it can't be that bad." Ichigo joked. "I'd like to see you try living like me and see how you feel about it!" Kon snapped at him. "But that dress is so you." I told him, surprising the hell out of both of them. "You can talk?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. I nodded. "Yeppers." I was going to mess with him by making him think I was some little girl. "But you're a dog." Kon's comment pissed me off. "Hey ugly I'm a wolf, get your animals right!" I snapped at him. "But you sure ain't normal." Ichigo pointed out. "Well yeah that's a given. I came here from the soul society with Toshiro." Upon hearing that Ichigo grabbed me and lifted me. "You mean to tell me that there are other soul reapers out there that can turn into animals?" He asked. "Um… as far as I know it's just me and Yoruichi." I answer; which was the truth as far as I knew. "I see." Ichigo put me down and took a seat next to me. Kon jumped onto the bed and began looking me over. "What!" I snapped at him. "Maybe with you around she'll forget about me. I'm home free!" He cheered. _Oh no you don't. If I must suffer then so shall you. I know! Since she thinks he's a girl and I'm a guy then I'll just pretend to like him and that'll make her act like we're a couple. Oh I am so evil._ I swatted Kon away and looked up at Ichigo. "Don't let her know I'm really a girl ok." He gave me a confused look but shrugged. "Whatever." Kon suddenly realized he was still in Yuzu and Karin's room and forced open the door before running. "Wimp. Oh my paw." I groaned as I lifted it. Ichigo gently took my paw and unwrapped the bandages; he then looked it over. "She tied them too tight. And it looks like something's in the wound." Ichigo careful used his nails to pull out a small piece of glass from my paw. I let out a small sigh as the pain disappeared. "Thanks." I said as he rewrapped the bandages. "I'll make sure she knows what she did wrong so she doesn't repeat this." He tells me. I looked up at him and noticed how much hotter he is in person. I also gained a new respect for him and how kind he can be when need be. _Wow. Can't believe I never noticed this before._ "What are you staring at?" Ichigo's question brought me out of my stare. "Huh?" I asked. "Man are you creepy." He said. _And now I remember why I never noticed that before._ I gave him an annoyed look but wasn't able to reply as the door opened and in walk Yuzu with some food. "Night I brought you a snack." She said. I waged my tail as I looked at her. "Yuzu listen. You wrapped the bandage around his paw too tight. And as I was fixing that I found a piece of glass in the wound." Ichigo told her. "Oh? Oh Night I'm sorry I didn't notice that." She said as she set the tray before me and patted my head. Ichigo stood up and walked to the door, but just before he left he turned around and smiled at me. Yuzu looked away from me long enough for me to wink at Ichigo, then I started eating.

I was glad Toshiro came to visit Ichigo and Rukia, for it allowed me to tell him what had happened to me and how I would be staying at Ichigo's for a while. Thankfully he was willing to keep what I truly am to himself and said he'd make sure Urahara would too. After all what fun is it to mess with Ichigo when everyone else is going to ruin it for me.

Yuzu had Kon in her room and he was dressed as a fairy and I had a little cape and little knight hat; and both of us were on her bed. _Time to have some fun._ I mentally chuckled as I got up and walked over to him and started cuddling him. "Oh! Night do you like Bostov?" Yuzu asked me. I waged my tail and licked Kon's face. "How cute! Bostov has a boyfriend now! Maybe later you two can have a wedding." She said. I let out a happy bark like I liked the idea. "Oh I better make a dress and suit then. Wait till I tell Karin." She then ran out of the room. Kon shot to the other side of the bed looking pissed. "What the hell are you doing!" He demanded. I gave him my best grin in that form. "Making her happy. Don't you want her happy?" I asked him. "Are you mad? She's worst when she's happy." He tells me. I waged my tail like mad. "That's what I'm counting on honey." I laughed as his face fell. "NO! You evil beast! How could you!" He asked. Ichigo walked in looking very grumpy. "What's all the yelling about? Someone's going to hear you Kon." He growls. "Ichigo! I swear I'll do whatever you want for the rest of my life if you'll just get me away from you sister and that beast!" Kon yelled as he pointed to me. "But Bostov we're getting married later today. I need my bride." I said while trying to control my laughter. Ichigo raised a brown then started laughing. "Oh man is this funny." He chuckled as he calmed down. Kon was in shock; realizing that Ichigo wasn't gonna save him.

As she said Kon, AKA Bostov and I, AKA Night were married by her. And right after she started talking about us starting a family. I just looked at Kon and waged my tail at him, enjoying the site of horror in his eyes.

My paw was fully healed and I had begun following Yuzu around the house; helping her with her housework if I could, biting her dad when ever he acted weird so just about ever second. Karin loved me for that. All in all my life at the Kurosaki house was fun.

I had gotten out of bed (Well Yuzu's bed, I just slept next to her near the pillow) because I noticed some noise coming from Ichigo's room; which had me worried since Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon were over at Urahara's shop having a meeting with the others. I went to Ichigo's room and saw a shadow moving around inside. Forgetting about my human form I ran at the shadow and jumped at them, biting into the first thing I could reach. The light came on suddenly. "Dagger what are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and looked up. There was Toshiro looking down at me since I had my fangs sunk into his Zanpakuto's sheath. I mumbled his name around the sheath in my mouth before I released it. He turned to me and kneeled down. "What are you doing here Toshiro? I thought you were with Ichigo and the others at Urahara's." I asked. "There was an hollow attack near us but when we reached the area the hollow had already been defeated. We couldn't find any trace of whoever beat it. Then Urahara pointed out that apart from you there was no one else who could've possibly done it that we know of." He explained. "What? I haven't fought a hollow tonight, or any night for that matter. I've been here with Ichigo's sister." I tell him. "Still it would be better if you come back with me." Toshiro said before picking me up in his arms. I let out a sigh. "Fine. But I hope Yuzu doesn't wake up and freak when she finds me gone."

When we arrived everyone who hadn't met me had interesting reactions to me. Uryu was amazed that I was a talking wolf, Orihime like Rangiku tried to kill me with her chest, Rukia kind of did the same but she nearly crushed me with her grip, and Chad stared at me with wide eyes though I was slightly scared of him because I remembered how he liked cute things and had once chased Kon through the streets just because he looked cute. "Guys this is Dagger." Urahara said as I sat on the table with Kon, Kurodo, Noba, and Ririn. Kon was glaring at me. "Hi everyone!" I greeted. "I don't believe it. A real talking wolf. Is she a soul reaper?" Uryu asked, as he looked close at me. "Nope. Just a girl that talked Toshiro into letting me come with him." I answered. "So then it wasn't you who got rid of the hollow?" Ririn asked. "No, I was sound asleep next to Ichigo's sister for the last four hours." I answered. "Well maybe you could find a scent or something that we can't." Suggested Ichigo. "Hey I'm a wolf not a blood hound." I remind him. "Then you're a hunter by nature." Uryu pointed out. I sighed. "Not completely." I say while looking at my paws. "What do you mean?" Chad asked. I sighed and looked at Urahara. "Could you get my clothes for me?" I asked him. He stood and left. "Your clothes?" Noba asked. I just held up a paw to him. I must admit I was annoyed at the fact that he was in his stuff animal body rather then his gigai. When Urahara came back he set my clothes on the table; Ichigo took one look at them and became confused. "These are going to be way too big on her." He commented. I grinned at him. A loud pop and some smoke later and I was trying not to laugh my ass off as Ichigo screamed and covered his eyes after recovering from the shock. Uryu had his head turned and was fixing his glasses though I noticed a slight nose bleed from him, Chad had his hand over his eyes, Kurodo had fainted along with Kon, Noba had covered his eyes, Toshiro was looking away but had been doing that after my clothes had entered the room, Urahara was hiding his perverted smile behind his fan, and all the girls in the room were wide eyed. Finally I burst out laughing while I slipped on my clothes.

Once I had calmed down I had Ichigo glaring daggers at me. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were my age?" He demanded. "You never asked." I answered. "Now that everyone is up to speed with what she is can we get back to the matter at hand?" Toshiro asked. Kon suddenly jump at me and I slammed him back down into the table. When I let him up he smiled at me. "How are you my dear wife?" He asked. "Kon marriages done by Ichigo's sister don't count." I smirk as he lets out a stead stream of tears.

I ended up agreeing to try to find the scent of whoever killed the hollow and was taken to an ally. I got down on my hands and knees and stuck my nose to the ground. I sniffed and right away shot up and rounded on the group. "Do you mind!" I snapped at them. They turned around quickly. The reason I snapped at them was because I realized that while my face was near the ground my butt was up in the air giving EVERYONE a clear view of it. I returned to the ground and sniffed around the place looking for anything that didn't seem to belong. I searched the whole ally and found nothing that would help. "So either the scent is gone or whoever did it never touched the ground." Uryu said thoughtfully. "Well in any case it looks like we've all come to a dead end with this puzzle. Might as well call it a night and get some rest." I suggested. "Yes. Maybe with clear heads in the morning we can work out what happened to the hollow." Urahara said as the group turned and headed home.

Standing on top of a building was a figure hidden by a black cloak; their hood cast a shadow over most of their face, leaving only their lips and chin exposed. They sniffed at the air and smiled. "So. You finally show yourself at long last. It's only been about 17 years." The figure mused as they smiled; their voice was that of a young woman. A second cloaked figure suddenly appeared behind them. "I got rid of the hollow. But I was almost seen." This figure was male and clearly younger then the female. "Doesn't matter. They are here. The one we have been waiting for has finally come out of hiding." The female said as she faced the male. He stood only two inches taller then the female. "What? So then!" When the female nodded the male began laughing. "Yes! Finally after 17 years of waiting we can finally do what we were born to do." He cheered. "No we can't." She told him. "What, why not?" He asked. "Because things have changed. We can't just go to them and return to the others after what we have been through. No. They must earn the right to have us." She explains. "Damn it this isn't the time to worry about you damn pride! We have been waiting this long and now you want to make us wait longer? You and I both know you are impossible to please." The male snapped. "It must be done." She tells him. He seems ready to argue some more but sighed instead. "Fine. Fine. We'll test their wroth when we find them. But nothing that will kill them. You know when they die we die." He saids. "I know. But we must test them if we expect them to fulfill their duty. If not then it is all for nothing." She tells him.

"Oh you look so cute Night!" Yuzu cried while snapping a picture of me in the new hero costume she had made me. "Super Pup! Oh Bostov will love it. Come to think of it where is she?" Yuzu set down the camera and left to find Kon. Ichigo slipped into the room and started laughing at me. "You look so stupid!" He laughed. "Yeah yeah laugh it up while you can. I just tell Kenpachi that you mentioned wanting to fight him again when I see him see him next." I laughed as he pale slightly. "You couldn't. He won't listen to you." Ichigo said, thinking he was making a point. "Yes he will. After all Yachiru likes me and that means Kenpachi listens to me. So he'll come looking for you." I smirk. "Damn it. Kon's right you are a evil beast." Ichigo growled.


	4. Chapter 4

That night I sat with Karin while she watched tv. Yuzu was printing off the pictures she had taken of me since the camera claimed it was full and Ichigo was on the phone trying to find out where their father had disappeared to. "Well if you see him send him home. Thanks." Ichigo said before hanging up. "No luck?" Karin asked. "No. Where the hell did that lunatic go?" He asked himself. Just then Yuzu ran down stairs with her camera. "Ichigo why didn't you tell me Night was a girl?" She asked, causing both of us to tense up. "What?" He asked. "And how come neither of you told me about her special ability?" She asked. "Special ability?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu ran to the tv, hooked up her camera, and before I knew it we were watching a video of mine and Ichigo's chat earlier today. I felt Karin's eyes on me as the video ended with her picking up the camera and clicking something on it. I tried to play it cool and let Ichigo come up with something. But little surprise in my mind he just stood there with his mouth open. "Ichigo, this dog can talk and you know it?" Karin asked him. He still just stood there. So I sighed and jumped onto the back of the couch, casting a glare at Ichigo. The girls both looked at me as I thought of something to say. _Guess I have no choice but to do what I use to do when caught like this._ I thought before opening my mouth. "Yes I can speak. But I am no dog." I tell them. "Then what are you?" Yuzu asked. "I am a wolf. But no ordinary wolf." I answered. "If you aren't ordinary then what are you?" Karin asked. I stood tall and held my head high. "I am the daughter of the Spirit King." I tell them. "The Spirit King's daughter is a wolf?" Karin asked. "No. I have merely taken on this form while in your world so that my father's enemies don't find me. You see my father has been sick for a long time, and this has made enemies think he's grown weak so they are trying to take the kingdom for themselves. My father is now fighting a war with these people. To protect me he sent me to this world and promised me he'd send someone to bring me home once it's safe." I explained. Since the girls were looking at me they missed Ichigo's 'WTF' look. "But why a wolf?" Karin asked. "I came to this world once before with my mother. We went to the woods and camped there. On our first night I made friends with a pack of wolves; they became my favorite animals. And that was also the last thing my mother and I did together before she feel ill and died." I hung my head as I said the last part and lowered my voice slightly. "That's so sad." Yuzu said. "I would show you my real form but I'm afraid my Polymorphic Aerocortex was damage when that car hit me. So I can't change back while in this world." I tell them. "Your what?" Karin asked. "It is a device that helps me maintain a human appearance while in this world." I answered. "But why did Ichigo know you weren't normal and we didn't?" Yuzu asked. "Well I would've thought it was clear why. Your brother is my protector." I tell them. "Really?" Yuzu asked. "Yes that's right. You see your brother in his past life was my protector back in Radiant Garden. He was our greatest warrior and the best friend I could ever have asked for." I explained. "What happened to him?" Karin asked. I lay down and sighed. "During a simple mission to find lost travelers he was caught off guard and taken back to an enemy's kingdom where he face torture every day. He was gone for months. I gave up hope of ever seeing him again; but one day during a chocobo ride I came upon a bloody, beaten young man. They were struggling to drag themselves to my father's castle. At first I wanted to run home and hide; but then he called to me and I suddenly knew it was Hakkai, my dear friend. I called for help and held him in my arms as his life slipped away from him. I swear Ichigo looks just like him. Hair and everything." I started to cry, almost believing my own story. Yuzu was crying and had to sit down. Karin looked like she was trying not to cry, though that didn't stop the tears from slipping out. I glanced at Ichigo and found his jaw on the ground and his eyes were wide. Clearly I had impressed him beyond all belief. "I can't believe you went through such a thing." Yuzu cried. "It's no wonder you didn't speak to anyone else. You must've felt that Ichigo was the only one you could trust when you saw him." Karin said while wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Yes that's right." I said as I sat up. Yuzu dried her eyes and patted me. "You're safe now though. You can stay here as long as you need to." She told me. "Thank you. But I am partly counting on Ichigo's friend Urahara to fix the Polymorphic Aerocortex so that I can take on a human form and thus allowing me to do more then hide among humans. I want to help the people around me but I can't do much in this body." I tell them. "So that's why you always tried to help me." Yuzu said with a smile. I nodded. "Well now for a royal girl you sure are nice." Karin commented. "My mother taught me to always do what is right." I replied. "Say, what's you real name?" Yuzu asked. "I can't give you may real name. But you may call me Dark." I answered.

Everyone stared at me after I finished telling them the story I had fed Ichigo's sisters. "What?" I asked. "Where did you come up with that?" Asked Uryu. "When I was little I use to come up with all kinds of stuff to get out of trouble. Plus I tend to play a great deal of fantasy rp games." I answered. "But that's so silly. How could they have believed it?" Asked Orihime. Everyone looked at her like she had a second head. _That's rich coming from her._ "Anyway so my part in this is that I am fixing this Polymorphic Aerocortex which will allow you to have a human appearance." Urahara said. "Yep. Now knowing Yuzu she will most likely come around every now and then and ask about it. Just come up with something small and she'll be no problem." I tell him. He nods. "I'll do what I can to help." He tells me. I give him a death glare. "Keep it simple and short. If you make it complicated and long she will repeat it to Karin and Karin will put it all together reviling that I lied to them." I tell him in a tone that warned of death should he mess this up for me. Just then my cell went off. I pulled it out and answered it. "Hey Amy." I greeted her. "Dagger where are you? I've heard nothing from you since I last spoke to you before you went to talk to Toshiro. What happened?" She asked. "Sorry Amy; things have gone slightly nutty." I tell her. "Just give me an update please." Amy said, clearly worried about me. "Dagger, whoever you're talking to just tell them you'll call them back; we've got more important matters to deal with." Ichigo snapped. "Was that Ichigo?" Amy asked. "Yeah. Look I better go. I'll call you later when I'm done here and we'll talk then." I tell her. "Alright. But take care of yourself please. Something is going on in that world and I don't think it's normal." She tells me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The read outs from that world suggest that an energy is building around that dimension that has never been seen before. It's leading me to believe that something is coming." She tells me. "How bad?" I ask. "No clue. Like I said it's something that has never been seen before." She answers. I look at the phone and see that it has speaker build in. "Amy I'm putting you on speaker. Tell everyone as best you can what you just told me." I say before hitting the button and setting the phone down on the table. "Alright. I have detected an energy build up around the world that does not in anyway seem normal. And these read outs suggest that this energy is but the first of things to come." Amy explains, clearly doing her best not to say anything that could mess things up for me. "We already have a mysterious hollow slayer out there. What more could happen?" Asked Ichigo. "Don't know. But I'll keep an eye on this energy. Sooner or later it's going to have to release its self and when it does I'm going to be able to tell you how, when, and what the damage will be." Amy answers. "Thank you Amy. But how could you be able to tell such things?" Uryu asked. "It's what I spend my life doing. I'm a scientist by birth." She answers. "Thanks for telling us this Amy. I'll call you later." I tell her then hang up. "A new problem has made its self known to us. The question is why is this happening and does it have anything to do with the mysterious hollow slayer?" Urahara said as he places a hand on his chin. "Maybe. We won't know till we find the one doing the slayer." Chad saids. "Maybe what we need is bait to catch them." I suggest. "Bait? How do you use bait on someone you've never met before?" Ichigo asks. "I think I understand what you are suggesting Dagger." Toshiro saids. "Please fill us in then." Said Rukia.

I pushed myself into the wall behind me as a long tongue touches my right arm. A hood covered my wolf ears and my tail was hidden under a coat; so to the hollow I looked human. "Come on girl. I'll make it painless." The hollow before me said as it licked its lips. "Go away!" I screamed in fear. The hollow began to reach for me but suddenly spilt in two down the middle and dissolve into nothing. Standing before me was a figure in a black cloak. _They're the one doing it?_ I was having a little trouble believing this was the work of one person; one unarmed person. The figure turned to leave but I shot forward and grabbed their left arm. "Don't go." I said, and then noticed that his arm was glowing. The figure moved his sleeve and reviled a strange tattoo that was the source of the glow. The tattoo was shaped like a demon wing connected to a large star. They looked at it then at me. "You. You are the one we have waited for." The figure was male by the sound of his voice. "What?" I asked as Ichigo and the others ran up to us. The figure grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "After 17 years you finally appear before me. Wait till she sees you. Oh man this is the greatest thing to ever happen to me." He cheers. I look over at my friends and see them all giving me 'WTF' looks. I just shrug at them and turn back to the figure. "What are you going on about?" I ask him. "Oh I have to go get her! Wait here." He then jump into the air and disappeared. "Ok who the hell was that?" Ichigo asked me while placing his Zanpakuto against his shoulder. "Not a clue. But if we wait we'll learn more about him and his partner." I answered.

When the cloaked guy returned he had a figure that was two inches shorter then him. "Here she is." He cheered. The shorter figure walked over to me and grabbed my arm with her left hand; She then glanced at her right arm, which was glowing. She moved her sleeve, reviling a tattoo of an angel wing connected to a star. "So she is." The figure before me was clearly female. She turned her head towards me; I quickly ducked as her right fist nearly slammed into my face. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards me, only to suddenly be thrown back by an invisible force. "What's going on?" Rukia asks. "There's a barrier around the area; those two must've created it." Uryu answered.

I did a back flip as the male tried to take me down with a fast kick to the head. _Why are these two fighting me? That guy made it seem like I was important to them but now they're trying to kill me._ I couldn't work out what they were thinking and I could barely dodge their attacks. Thankfully for me their cloaks seem to be holding them down a little. I on the other hand had shed my coat and was using my wolf senses to help me determine where the attacks are coming from, my tail helping me to balance. I reached out to grab the neck of the guy, but caught his cloak instead. I pull it off and find the guy has short messy black hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes with silted pupils. He grins at me and I notice his mouth is full of razor sharp teeth. The female removed her cloak reviling long silvery blonde hair, tanned skin, and sky blue eyes. All in all the two were total opposites in appearances. "Well now that you've seen us we can get back to the battle." The guy said; his grin wasn't freaky like Gin's, no this one was friendly, almost brotherly. The girl sighed. "Let's just finish this." Her voice was cold and her look was one of annoyance. Their personalities were total opposites of their appearances. "Why are you fighting me? What the hell did I do to make ya want to fight me?" I asked them. "A test of you wroth." She answered. I growled at her as my eyes narrowed. "Test my worth? What the hell you going on about?" I demand, however she just charges at me. I block her fists as she swung them at me. My levels of annoyance were skyrocketing at an alarming rate. Suddenly she jumped back to where the guy was; I watched as they suddenly went back to back, her left hand gripping his right hand while they held out their other hands towards me. "What are they doing?" I heard Ichigo ask. Suddenly a swirl of white and black energy appeared around their hands and I suddenly understood what was about to happen. The blast was fired and I dodged out of the way with no effort. "Ahh!" I turned to the person that screamed and saw Yuzu in the path of the blast. "Yuzu run!" Ichigo yelled, but she was too stunned to move. I ran as fast as I could and shoved her out of the way, taking the blast full force. My skin was ripped open, my clothes torn to bits and barely still there, blood splatters onto the street; and when it all stops my body collapses to the ground.

The barrier had fallen a mere second after the blast hit me and Ichigo was at his sister's side. "Yuzu are you alright?" He asked. "Y-yeah I think so. Oh no!" Yuzu ran over to my body and kneeled down, trying to shake me awake. Ichigo and the others ran over to me and Orihime started healing my body. "Well I guess she failed." The guy sighed. The girl however wore a slight smile. "No, she passed." She said while brushing some hair out of her face. "What?" Asked the guy. "She could've let that girl get hit and then had her friend heal her; but instead she pushed her out of the way and took the blast herself. She risked her own neck to save that little girl. Anyone willing to do something like that is worthy of wielding me." She explained. The guy sighed. "Like I said, you are impossible." He said with a grin.

I awoke in the shop with everyone looking down at me. I bolted up and looked around. "Yuzu? Where's Yuzu?" I asked. "Easy! I sent her home after she calmed down. She's fine." Ichigo said. I sighed in relief. "That's good." I said, and then noticed the two standing in the doorway. "Haven't you two done enough?" I snapped at them. "Easy Dagger. You passed her test." The red-eyed guy said, still wearing that friendly smile of his. "Who are you two?" Uryu asked. "Ask her. She's the only one that can tell you our names." The girl said. Everyone stared at me and I searched my brain for their names. _I don't know them so why would I know their names? ………Unless they're really._ It all suddenly made sense to me. With this new knowledge I was able to find their names. "She is Sutaru Anjiru. And he is Sutaru Demonu. They're Zanpakutos." Everyone was wide eyed as they turned to the two. "Nice to finally meet you Dagger Shard." Sutaru Demonu saids. "Zanpakutos in human form? How?" Asked Toshiro. "All Zanpakutos have a human form. However none use them since they don't feel the need to and are more often then not found by their partner before they need to." Sutaru Anjiru answers. "We however were lost in the world of the living and there for had to take on these forms. We would've just gone with Dagger when I realized it was her we were awaiting but Sutaru Anjiru felt that she had to be tested." Sutaru Demonu added. I thought about what Sutaru Anjiru said and realized she was right; after all I had read the details on wikipedi about something called the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales, or something like that. _So Sutaru Anjiru, or Star Angel acts like she cold and heartless while Sutaru Demonu, or Star Demon acts like he wants to be everyone's best friend. Talk about strange._ "Wait a minute. How can I have two Zanpakutos? I'm not a soul reaper." I ask feeling suddenly confused. "That's not true Dagger. You are a soul reaper; you just didn't know it." Sutaru Demonu tells me. "I think I would know if I was one." I tell him with a small glare. "Whatever. We no longer need these bodies so we shall return to our true form. Try not to mess up Dagger." Sutaru Anjiru saids. I growl at her before going slightly wide eyed as their bodies glowed and changed into a ball of light and one of darkness; they then flew at me and I grabbed them with my right hand. The balls suddenly changed into a twin blade katana. Pulling it out of its sheath I noticed one of the blades were black while the other was silver, the hilt was wrapped in a red cloth and the base where the blades met the hilt was trimmed with gold; connected to the hilt was a gold ribbon with two little wings, one demonic and one angelic. The sheath was black with purple and white feathers painted along it. "Wow! That's so beautiful." Rukia said while eyeing the weapon. _What the hell is going on? How can I be a soul reaper when I'm not from this dimension? None of this is making sense._ I let out a sigh. "Well it looks like I have a new student." Urahara said with a smile. "Huh?" I asked. "No you don't. If she is a soul reaper then she is coming back with me to be trained." Toshiro saids. I looked around the room as nearly everyone started arguing about who and where was best for my training. With a growl I snapped at them. "Will you all just shut up! I'm the only one who gets to say who trains me so back off!" Everyone stared at me in shock. I leaned against the near by wall and sighed. "I want to talk to Kenpachi." I said as I closed my eyes. "Why him?" Asked Ichigo. "I don't know. But I just want to." I tell him. "I'll take you back then." Toshiro said as he stands. "Wait. I'm need to say bye to Yuzu and Karin."


	5. Chapter 5

"Huh?" Yuzu asked. "What you saw was a battle between me and my father's enemies. Lucky one of my father's men appeared and saved me after I helped you." I explained. "So that was you human form?" Yuzu asked. I nodded. "Wow! You so pretty!" Yuzu said with a big smile. "So does this mean you aren't coming back?" Karin asked. "Oh I'll come back one of these days. After all this world does mean a lot to me; and I have such good friends here." I answer while smiling at them. "Take care of yourself Dark." Yuzu said as she hugged me. "You two as well." I say.

"Well now. That's a fine looking weapon." Kenpachi said while eyeing the blades. "And it means I'm a soul reaper. But I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do?" I asked him. "Huh? You want advice from me?" He asked. I nodded. "Never really been one to give advice." Kenpachi said before looking thoughtful. "Well I guess it all really would depend on you Dark. Do you want to spend the rest of you life fighting hollows and what not?" He asked me. "I don't know. I've never really fought with a sword before so I don't know if it's the kind of thing I want to do." Upon hearing that Kenpachi smiled at me. "Well then how bout we fix that?" I knew what he meant, and I nodded.

Kenpachi had called upon Renji to spar with me, telling him I just wanted to get a feel for my Zanpakuto; so Renji held back a great deal for me. I was highly surprised at how easily I found to swing it around, finding little to no weight to it; as well as a natural talent for blocking with it. "Just want to get a feel for it huh? Looks more to me like you already know what you're doing." Renji commented. I had to agree with him. I was moving way too well with it to be a beginner. "Maybe you can step it up a notch then." I say while wiping sweat off my brow. "Alright then. Here I come." He said before charging at me. I just barely ducked under his attack and slammed my foot into his gut, causing him to stumble back and give me an opening to attack. Swinging my zanpakuto at him I managed to cut the front of his top. Renji tried to bring Zabimaru down upon my head, but I quickly blocked it and leapt up, forcing him back.

All the while I was sparing with Renji Kenpachi was standing off to the side with Byakuya. "So what do you think?" Kenpachi asked him. "There's no denying her skill, but she still has a long way to go." Byakuya saids. "Admit it, you're impressed with her." Kenpachi said with a smirk. Byakuya didn't response to that, he just went on watching the two sparing before him.

While trying to slice at me Renji had made the mistake of getting Zabimaru caught between the blades of my zanpakuto; with a quick twist and a spin of it I was able to disarm him. "Ah man." Renji sighed. "Sorry Renji. I had no idea I could do this kind of stuff." I tell him. "Don't worry about it Dark. I'm just glad you aren't an enemy." Renji said before going over to where Zabimaru landed. "Not bad Dark. Almost good enough for people to think about putting you on my squad." Kenpachi told me. I chuckled lightly. "Now I don't know if I rate that highly." I say as Byakuya walked up to us. "Be that as it may she still needs training if she's going to be a soul reaper." Byakuya saids. I nodded in understanding and agreement; after all I knew nothing of kido. "So we'll get someone to teach her the things she doesn't already know." Kenpachi saids.

"So you are really going to become a soul reaper?" Amy asked me. "Yeah. I'm just waiting to see who they pick to be my teacher in kido." I tell her. "Who would you want to be your teacher?" She asked me. "Um…… I don't really know. Maybe Jushiro Ukitake?" I say. "The captain of squad 13? Why him?" Amy asked. "Well he was one of the few people that wanted to save Rukia when she was going to be killed by the Sokyoku; and he is known for his honesty, loyalty, and personal sense of justice. I think he'd just be the best teacher." I tell her. "Yeah sure. And I bet the fact that he's kind of cute doesn't hurt." She saids. I blushed lightly and gave a nervous laugh. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "Don't worry Dark, I like him too." Amy saids, a smile clear in her voice. "I better go. Can't be talking to you about these things if someone's in the room with me." I say. So we say our byes and hang up.

To my joy Jushiro was picked to be my teacher. "So you are Dark? I've heard much about you." He greeted me with a smile. I could help but blush heavily both at the comment and at the smile. "I guess there is a lot of talk about me." I mumble while staring at my feet. "Shall we get started Dark?" Jushiro asked. I looked up at him and nodded. He took me to a forest area away from everyone else. "We'll begin with a few simple ones." Jushiro tells me.

As it turns out kido is a lot harder for me to learn then I thought it would be. I entered Kenpachi's office with my clothes charred, my face burnt slightly, and my hair sticking up. I collapsed onto the couch with a loud groan. "So how'd it go?" Kenpachi asked me. I just groaned again. "Well no worries. If you fail at kido then you can always join my squad. We don't have any use for it." Kenpachi tells me. "I'm sorry. Dark is in too much pain to listen right now. Please try again in several years." I tell him after lifting my head slightly I then let it drop. Kenpachi just laughed at me.

That night I slipped out to take a much-needed walk. I hadn't expected to run into anyone or had wanted to listen in on someone's conversation, but as I neared a corner I heard some people talking. I was going to just walk by and ignore them, until I heard my name. Pressing against the wall I listened in. "You should've seen it. Dark couldn't get a single thing right." Some guy from squad 3 laughed. "I heard she just about blew up the captain of squad 13." Some blonde from squad 6 said. I hung my head; he was right, one of my attempts at kido had nearly hit Jushiro. "I heard she's not who everyone thinks she is." A guy from squad 5 said. "What do you mean?" Asked the guy from squad 6. "I have reason to believe that girl may in fact be the secret daughter of Kenpachi Zaraki and Soi Fon." The squad 5 guy answered. My mouth fell open at that. _They think I'm Kenpachi and Soi Fon's daughter? How the hell did this happen? What about me gives them that idea?_ I wondered. "No way!" Said the squad 3 guy. "That would explain her skills then." Said the squad 6 guy. "You know, now that I think about it I can see both captains in her appearance." The squad 3 guy saids looking thoughtful. _WHAT!?_ I thought in shock, not believing that I look anything like the two. "Man it's no wonder no one knows anything about her. Neither captain would want to be known as parents given the way they are viewed by the rest of the Soul Society." The guy from squad 6 said. "Not to mention she's an embarrassment when it comes to being a soul reaper." The squad 5 guy said. I was about to go pound the guy when a voice spoke up. "Well I think she's amazing." The guys and myself turned our eyes to the speaker. I gasped in shock as I saw Hanataro standing a little bit to the right of the three guys with a broom. Noticing he had their attention Hanataro blushed and became nervous. The squad 3 guy broke out into a grin. "Oh! What have we here? Does the squad 4 member have a crush on her?" He asked. Hanataro turned dark red, as did I. "I…I never said that!" Hanataro cried. "Oh come on. Why else would you have spoken up?" The squad 5 guy asked. Hanataro couldn't come up with anything and that made the three guys laugh. I was mad that they were picking on him; so I walked over to them and gave the three guys my death glare. "What's going on here?" I asked, my voice coated in ice. The three guys jumped and looked at me, instantly jumping back in fear. "N-nothing!" The squad 6 guy said in fear. "Then get lost." I tell him. The three guys ran like hell out of site. I then turned to Hanataro with a smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me." I say. Hanataro somehow went even redder. "Oh! You heard that?" He asked. I nodded. "Kind of hard not to hear those three." I say with a small growl. "Don't take it too hard. They can't help it." Hanataro tells me. I smiled wider at him. "You're so kind." I tell him. "Um! I'm Hanataro Yamada." Hanataro said, trying to change the subject. "Dagger Shard, but friends call me Dark." I tell him. "I know. Everyone knows your name Ms. Shard." He said with a smile. I chuckled. "Guess so. After all I appeared out of nowhere, am close with the captain and the lieutenant of squad 11, gained wolf parts as well as the ability to change into a wolf pup, and now suddenly have my own zanpakuto." I say, listing off the things that had happened since I got here. Hanataro's eyes were wide as he stared at me with his mouth slightly open. "Wow! That's way more then I had heard. You really are amazing." He said, making me blush. "It's nothing really." I tell him. "Ms. Shard? Is what they said true? Are you really the daughter of two captains?" Hanataro asked. "No, I'm not. Do I really look like either of them?" I asked him. Hanataro looked me over carefully then shook his head. "No, I don't think you do Ms. Shard." He answered. "Thanks. And it's just Dark." I tell him.

Jushiro met me at the same place the next day. "Um… sorry about yesterday." I tell him. Jushiro gave me a smile. "Don't worry about it Dark. You'd be surprised how often everyone gets kido wrong." He saids while waving his hand slightly. "So should I just try again with the ones I messed up on yesterday?" I asked him. "That may be the best; after all without learning those you can't learn the rest." He tells me. So I started over with everything I had learned yesterday.

I let out a small sigh, as once again I was proving to be a failure at kido. Jushiro came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself Dark. Some just learn differently then other." He tells me. _What could I be doing wrong? I know the words, I know what they do, and yet I keep getting them wrong. Why?_ "Hey you two." Turning my head I said Leaning against a near by tree was Shunsui Kyoraku smiling at us. "Hello Shunsui. What brings you here?" Jushiro asks. "Well after hearing how your first class went with our friend Dark here I just had to come and see how today would go. So, how she fairing today?" Shunsui asked. I let out a heavy sigh. "Really bad. I still can't get anything right." I answer then go to a tree and plop down. "You just need more time Dark. I'm sure you can over come whatever is holding you back." Jushiro tells me. "I think she just needs to relax. How bout a drink you two?" Shunsui asked while taking out a bottle of sake. "I'm still under age. Besides I heard that sake has a strong taste to it." I tell him then shut my eyes. "Too bad. What about you Jushiro? Care to share a drink?" Shunsui asks. "Alright. Dark why don't you think about something else for a while, take you mind off what we've been doing?" Jushiro suggested. So with a sigh I relaxed, letting my mind go blank.

I was in a strange place that seemed to have some kind of invisible line going through it, for on one side it looked like some kind of forest from Avatar with a bright clear sky, on the other side the ground was covered with rocks dirt, a volcano, withered trees, and a stormy sky. "What the hell is this? The force showing me just where I stand against the dark side?" I asked no one. I heard a male laugh from the "Dark side" and turned to see Sutaru Demonu standing there. "I have never heard that one before." He laughed. "Dark." Turning to the other side I found Sutaru Anjiru there. "We brought you here so we could talk." She told me. "About what?" I asked her. "Your training in kido." Sutaru Demonu answered. "Oh that. Yeah I know I suck." I tell them. "The question here is why are you failing?" Sutaru Anjiru asks. I shrug. "Guess it's just not my thing." I answer, not really sure. "No Dark. It's something else." Sutaru Anjiru tells me. "What is it then?" I ask. The two shared a look and nodded to one and other. "Dark the reason you are failing is because your heart is scattered." Sutaru Anjiru tells me. "What? Scatter? What does that have to do with it?" I ask her. "Everything Dark. You may think you are controlled by your mind but in truth it is all your heart's doing." Sutaru Demonu tells me. "But how can my heart be scattered?" I asked. "That is something we can not tell you; we don't understand the hearts of humans nor do we try. But unless you can gather your scatter heart then you will never make it as a soul reaper." Sutaru Anjiru warns. _So I'm on my own on this? Great._ "So what's with the two tone world?" I ask them. "Well you know what Ichigo's inner world looks like." Sutaru Demonu saids. "This is mine?" I ask, not really believing it. "Ichigo has a city tilted on its side in his head yet you question this two sided world with in yourself?" Sutaru Anjiru asks me. "I just never thought my inner world was like this. It's kind of cool." I tell her.

Opening my eyes I let out a sigh. "A scattered heart is holding me back." I say to myself. "What was that Dark?" Shunsui asked me. "Nothing." I tell him as I stand. "I'm going to take a walk." I tell Jushiro. "Alright Dark; come and find me when you are ready to continue your training, I'll be waiting here for you." Jushiro tells me. I nod and walk away.

I leaned against a wall and let out a sigh. _What could they have meant when they told me that my heart was scattered?_ I wondered. "Pardon me, but are you Dark?" I looked up at the person and found it to be Sajin Komamura. "Yeah, that'd be me." I tell him. He gave me a friendly smile and sat next to me. "I hear you have been having some trouble lately" He saids. I let out a heavy sigh. "Word really gets around here." I say, complaining slightly. "There must be a reason you are having trouble." Sajin tells me. "My heart is the problem it seems." I tell him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "My zanpakuto told me that my heart is scatter. I just wish I knew what it was." I explained. "Well do you have any idea when your heart might have first scattered?" Sajin asked. "Well let me think." I say before shutting my eyes. All that really stood out in my mind was the day I got my wolf parts. "Could've been when I became part wolf." I tell him. "Then maybe that is it." He suggests, making me look at him with a raised brow. "What I mean to say Dark is that maybe when you became part wolf your heart also changed to reflect this factor. You seem to only pay attention to your human side while ignoring you animal side." Sajin tells me. I think on this, wondering if it truly was possible. "So then what should I do?" I ask him. "I believe I may be able to help you." Sajin saids with a smile.

"I guess she's not coming back." Jushiro saids with a sad sigh. "Just give her a little longer. I'm sure she'll be back." Shunsui tells his friend. "And you'd be right." I tell them as I enter the area. Jushiro smiled at me and stood. "I'm glad you came back Dark." He tells me. "Knew you'd be back kid." Shunsui saids while looking up at me from the ground. Then they seemed to notice Sajin standing behind me. "What brings you here Sajin?" Shunsui asks. "I thought I'd come and cheer Dark on." Sajin tells them. "That's very kind of you. Dark when ever you're ready." Jushiro tells me. I nod and face the make shift target I had been trying to hit all day since yesterday. I cast a quick look back at Sajin and he gave me a nod. Turning my eyes back to the target I held out my hands towards it. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on! Hado 31: Shakkaho!" I chant. A ball of red light appeared in my palm and was fired at the target, blowing it up. "You did it Dark!" Jushiro cheered. I was so happy I did a back flip and let out a howl. "Way to go kid." Shunsui cheered. I looked over at Sajin and he was smiling with pride.

My tail was waging like mad as I entered Kenpachi's office. "Something must've gone right today." He commented as I skipped up to him. "You bet ya it did. I'm finally getting the hang of kido!" I cheered. "Yay Dark!" Cheered Yachiru. "Nice going Dark." Kenpachi said with a slight smile. "Turns out I need to embrace my wolf half in order to do kido." I tell them. "That's it? That doesn't seem like much." Kenpachi said. "Yeah I thought that too; and yet with Sajin help I was able to do it." I explained. _I can't wait to report this to Amy._ I was so excited; I was becoming a soul reaper just like I had always wanted too.

I had dialed Amy's number but she wasn't picking up. She had always picked up with out fail and yet today she wasn't. _Damn it Amy where are you? I have to get back, but how?_ I put my cell away and made my way to the one place that I figured might have some clues. Kenpachi's office. Kenpachi was out training with his men and wouldn't be back for a long time. So I searched the place for some idea as to where I came through when I first arrived here. At first I thought that my arrival hadn't left a mark that I would be able to find. I threw my head back to look up in defeat and found an almost burnt patch on the ceiling. _Of course! I fell from the ceiling when I first came here!_ I leapt up to a board near the spot and place my hand on the burnt patch; my hand went through the area and I smiled. "Sorry Amy, but I have to know why you ain't answering me." I say before jumping at the area and going through.

Landing in the lab I noticed that the place was trashed and both Amy and her laptop was missing. "AMY?" I called hoping she'd answer me. But I got no reply. I sniffed at the air and noticed a strange smell to the air. "Hold it right there!" I turned to the speaker and found a young guy with short dirty blond hair and light blue eyes in a police officer's uniform. "I didn't do this." I tell him. "What the hell are you?" He asked me while looking at my head and then glancing behind me. _So I did keep those parts._ I thought realizing I still had my wolf bits. "And what's with the sword?" He asked. "What?" I asked before glancing at my side. I had my zanpakuto with me. "Look I just want to know what happened to my friend Amy." I tell him. "You know Amy?" He asked, seemingly surprised. "Yeah. And I'm not one of her experiments if that's what you're thinking." I tell him. He relaxed and put the gun he had been holding away. "My name is Jake, I'm a friend of Amy's as well." He tells me. "Really? Do you know what happened to her?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Man!" I sighed. "So how do you know her?" Jake asked me. "She ran into me and when she found out that I'm a Bleach fan she asked me to go to the Bleach world to help test her dimensional doorway." I explained. "What! She asked you to test that and didn't give me a call?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Jake's reaction. I shook my head to get back on track. "We need to find Amy." I remind him. "Come on. If someone trashed her lab she'd go to the only place she knows she'll be safe at." Jake took hold of my arm and led me out of the lab.

After a ride in his car and fighting with a hat and coat to hide my wolf parts we stood before an inn. "She'd come here?" I asked Jake. "I know it doesn't look like the kind of place one can find safety in but trust me, if anyone can keep you safe it's Keiya and his family." Jake tells me before heading inside, I quickly followed him. "Hello Jake dear. I thought you were coming over later." A woman with dark, slightly graying hair said; she was standing behind the counter so I figured she worked her. "Yeah but then I realized a friend was here who needs help. Where's Keiya?" Jake asked her. "He's in his room." She answered. "Thanks." Jake said then led me down the hall.

"So who's Keiya?" I asked him. "Keiya Tenpou of the Tenpou Inn. A good friend of Amy's." Jake answered, though I felt he was keeping something from me. "So why would you come here later?" I asked him. Jake stopped for a moment and seemed to get nervous. "Because I normally come over and see Keiya." He answered, his voice cracking slightly. "Jake what are you hiding?" I asked him. Jake hung his head and let go of my arm. "Alright; the truth of the matter is Keiya and I are a couple." He tells me, looking anywhere but at me. "That's it?" I asked him. He nodded. "And you felt the need to hide that?" I asked him. Jake looked at me slightly confused. "I don't care that you're gay. You're a nice guy and I can tell I can trust you; that's all that matters to me." I tell him. He seemed surprised to hear that. "Come on, you can see your boyfriend early and I need to know what happened to Amy." I remind him. Jake nodded with a smile and showed me the way.

The door to Keiya's room opened and a young guy, slightly older then Jake stood before us with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and he had warm chocolate brown eyes. "Jake? What are you doing here? Who's this?" Keiya asked, pointing at me when he asked the last part. "This is Dagger, she's looking for Amy, is she here?" Jake asked him. "Yeah she here. Come on in." Keiya said while stepping aside. I rushed in and found Amy sitting on the bed. "Amy!" I called. She looked up and jumped at the site of me. "Dark!" She said as I hugged her. "Thank Kami you're alright." I said. "Dark what are you doing here?" She asked while pulling away. "I tried to call you but you didn't answer me. I got worried and found a way back; I met Jake and he brought me here." I answered. Jake came up behind me. "Hey Amy. What happened at the lab?" Jake asked her. "Some druggies broke in looking for stuff to sell for their habit. I'm sorry Dark, but I got scared and came here." Amy explained. "Wait I thought her name is Dagger." Keiya said confused. "Dark is my nickname." I answered.

* * *

Just so everyone knows I don't really know much abut Kido. So if I have gotten it wrong would you kindly tell me so that I can fix it. Because I want this to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

It took four hours till Amy felt it safe to go back to the lab; Jake and Keiya came with us since they wanted to know more about this experiment I was partaking in. "Wow, this place is in more of a mess then I thought it was Amy." Keiya commented as he looked around. "Yeah they did a number alright. Forget that right now; Dark are you ready to go back?" Amy asked me. I nodded. "Oh yeah I'm ready." I tell her.

Thankfully this time I was able to land safely on the ground instead of falling face first; problem was it wasn't Kenpachi's office I landed in. I had no idea where I was but it looked like I was somewhere in Karakura. _I hope I ain't in someone's house that doesn't know me. Other wise I'll be in big trouble._ My tail was twitching nervously at the thought of being found by someone who has never met me and my ears were laying flat against my head. I sniffed at the air but couldn't tell who's room I was in. "Dark?" I turned around and then turned dark red at the site of the person before me. There was Uryu wearing only a towel around his waist; his glasses were missing, his hair was damp and clinging to his face, and tiny water droplets were sliding down his body. "Um…Sorry." I said as I turned away to stare at the wall. "How did you get in?" He asked as I heard him open a drawer and take something out. "Not a clue. I am so sorry about this." I answered. "It's alright Dark. I know you didn't mean this to happen." Uryu said as I heard something wet fall to the floor. I couldn't help it, I turned my head and snuck a peek; drooling at the site of his thin frame that had enough muscles for them to be visible with out ruining his body. As my eyes began to drift south I snapped my head back to face the wall and mentally cursed myself for being a pervert.

When Uryu was dressed the two of us sat down at his desk. "So how has your soul reaper training been going?" He asked me. "Good I guess. I only recently started to get the hang of kido." I answered. "That's good. Are they treating you well?" I was slightly surprised that Uryu was asking that, but I was also touched. "Yes they are. Thanks for asking." I answered. "That's good. I was worried for a moment that they hadn't been taking care of you." Uryu face was bright red and he wasn't looking at me. "Well they have. A part from a few silly rumors everyone has treated me like a best friend." I couldn't help but think how cute Uryu looked while blushing, which caused me to blush a little as well. "I take it you'll be wanting to go back now." His voice held a strange note that seemed like pain. "Well I am a little tired. Could I maybe stay here for the night?" I asked, slightly hopeful. Uryu's head whipped towards me, his eyes wide and the blush on his face darkened greatly. "Oh! S-sure Dark." I giggled at him.

It was my turn to blush like mad; because Uryu's father was strict I had to stay in Uryu's room so as to avoid getting into trouble with his father as well as thrown out of the house. We couldn't agree who should get the bed so we settled it by having both of us sleep on it. Though we weren't all that close to one and other I was still embarrassed about it since I had never shared a bed with someone before that wasn't family. _This isn't that bad. Uryu's just a friend and this isn't all that different from the sleepovers I use to go to when I was little._ Uryu was already asleep, which explained why he suddenly shifted over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. _Must. Not. Have. Fan. Girl. Moment! Resist the need to cuddle back! Just stay still and you'll be fine!_ I told myself.

Guess worrying about what Uryu does in his sleep as well as if I could resist going all fan girl on him must've tired me out, for I awoke the next morning to find myself in an even worst position then I had been when I had fallen asleep. In my sleep I had rolled over and cuddled into him; and that wasn't even the beginning, my face was inches from his chest, my lower half was pressing into him, his hands were a little above my butt, and his face was buried in my hair. _If someone came in now they would think we're a couple. Maybe I can slip out with out waking him._ But a last I wasn't able to do that, since the bedroom door opened and in stepped Uryu's father. He stared at me while I had a heart attack and began lightly shaking Uryu awake. Uryu didn't really want to wake up, but I finally got him to open his eyes. "Huh? Dark what is it?" He asked me. I pointed over his shoulder to the door. Uryu lifted his head and looked; then quickly got off the bed with a dark red face; I also started blushing, but my reason was different, as well as located among the lower half of Uryu's body. _This is so not looking good for us._

Uryu got a long talk from his father, and most likely a good yelling before I was shown into the living room to face his father. "Dark whatever you do don't mention soul reapers or Quincys." Uryu warned me. I nodded and stood before his father. He looked me over once and closed his eyes. "So your name is Dark?" He asked. "That's actually my nickname. My real name is Dagger Shard." I corrected. "I take it you are not from Karakura." I nodded. "What were you and my son doing last night?" Ryuken asked. My face turned slightly red. "It wasn't how it looked this morning. Uryu was kind enough to let me stay since I was unable to reach anyone that could get me back to my friend's place." I had to carefully pick my words. "And just where is this friend of yours?" Ryuken asked. I started sweating. _I can't tell him that he's in the Soul Society. Maybe I could say its Ichigo! No, he'd never buy it. Wait! I know. _"The Urahara shop." I answered. He raised a brow. "I see. Well that would explain why you had to stay the night. But why do you have animal ears and a tail?" I looked at Uryu and saw he was panicking. I let out a sigh. "Alright; I'm a soul reaper in training. An experiment left me with these parts." I answered. I heard Uryu groan lightly and I could tell he was hiding his face. "You're a fool then." Ryuken said before walking past me. "Why is that?" I asked him. "The dead can't be helped. Both of you need to learn that." Ryuken said, not looking at me. "But if we let the dead get eaten by hollows there will be no more living. For those souls are eventually reborn into this world." I argued. "I will not argue the matter with someone like you." Ryuken said; I growled lightly at him. "You are the one who started this." Anger was clear in my voice. Uryu stepped over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off. "And I have ended it. Now kindly leave." Ryuken sounded more like he was ordering then requesting me. "So you can't win this argument so you're throwing me out." I found it slightly funny. "Leave or I will call the police." Ryuken warned. "Fine!" I turned and stormed out the door, not caring for the people that were staring at me as I past them.

"Dark I am so sorry about the way my father acted towards you." Uryu saids as soon as he joined me at the Urahara shop. "That guy is a jerk that can't see anything beyond himself." I snapped. "I know. And I'm very sorry; he had no right to treat you that way. I wish he could understand what we do." Uryu sighed. "Seems to me that the two of you feel the same way about him." Urahara pointed out. "And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked him. "Well they say great minds think alike. Well that and great lovers." Urahara shrank back in fear as Uryu and I sent death glares at him. "So how long are you planning on remaining here?" Uryu asked me. "Not much longer; everyone will be worried about me and I do need to return to my soul reaper training." I answered. "Well I know you'll be a great soul reaper." I blushed at Uryu's comment. "Thanks Uryu. Thanks for everything."

Took me a few hours but I finally found my way to Kenpachi's office, and when I did I was faced with a very ticked off Kenpachi. "Eep!" I whispered, my tail slipping between my legs in fear. "Where have you been?" He asked while glaring down at me. I whimpered slightly before answering. "I was worried about a friend and went to make sure she was alright. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or anyone." I could feel the anger coming off him and I feared he would slice me in half because of it. _If he reaches for his zanpakuto I will turn into a pup and run to the first woman I see._ I swore to myself. Thankfully he didn't reach for it. "Don't let it happen again." He growled before turning and going back inside. I let out a small breath of relief and entered. _That is something I never want to relive ever again._

Everyone seemed mad at me in their own way. And that made me realize just how much everyone seemed to like me. The only two that didn't seem to hold my disappearance against me was Shunsui and Jushiro. I found that out when I showed up for my kido lessons. "Welcome back kid." Shunsui greeted as I entered the area. "Sorry about vanishing on you guys." I say as I stand before them. "At least you came back safely." Jushiro said. After a few more words I got to my lesson. "Today Dark you will learn a binding spell." Jushiro saids as Shunsui stands near a tree. "I'll be your target." Shunsui tells me. Jushiro walked me through the spell, then he stood back and let me try it myself. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Hado 61. Rikujokoro." I chanted. To my joy six glowing rods from his midsection trapped Shunsui. The two praised me on the good job and talked about harder ones I could try.

A meeting was called for the captains, the lieutenants, and the first couple seats so I was left with nothing to do but wandering around the Soul Society. I had no idea what the meeting could've been about since Kenpachi told me not to worry about it when I asked him. _I get the feeling that one of the topics will be about me. Maybe I'm just paranoid._ I thought before stopping near a small river. I was some where in the Rukongai and I wasn't totally sure how to get back to Kenpachi's office. "Great. Another fine move aided by daydreaming." I sighed. I turned to try to find my way back and was tackled by a yellow blob, making me tumble back into the river with it. Sitting up I coughed up some water and noticed I wasn't the only one that was coughing. Looking down at my lap I saw the yellow blob was a little blonde boy who for some odd reason reminded me of Cloud from Final Fantasy 7. "What's the big idea tackling people?" I asked him. He sat up and shook his head, spraying me with water. "Sorry. You looked like my big sister." He answered. "So your sister isn't here?" I asked him. He shook his head lightly. I sighed and picked him up, getting us both out of the water. "What's you name?" I asked him. He didn't look at me. "I don't have a name." He answered. "What? How can you not have a name?" I asked him. "I just don't have one." He tells me. "Well you have to be called something." I tell him. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, I'll just call you Kid." I say. He smiled and hugged me. I sighed. _This cannot be good for me._

When I entered Kenpachi's office he gave me a strange look; that was most likely due to the fact that Kid was hanging onto my shoulder much like Yachiru does him. "What's with the brat?" Kenpachi asked. "He won't leave me alone." I answered. "Hey you're the scary man that leads the bloody soul reapers!" Kid said while smiling at Kenpachi. "Well at least Yachiru will have someone to play with." I sighed. "You mean the pink haired girl?" Kid asked. I nodded. "She's funny." Kid commented while shifting his body so he was seated on my shoulder. "You're one to talk." I say in annoyance. Kenpachi chuckled a little at me. _I have a male Yachiru and he thinks it's funny? Jerk!_

When I had woken up I found that Kid was no longer wearing his old slightly torn blue and black outfit, in its place he was dressed just like Yachiru, which made me groan in annoyance. "Why did you do this?" I asked Kenpachi who was grinning at me. "What, you don't like it? I think it suits him." Kenpachi said while Kid jumped onto my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes and left the office.

Jushiro and Shunsui both raised a brow when they saw me, or rather when they saw Kid. I just gave them an "I'm-annoyed-with-this" look and sighed. "What's with the kid?" Shunsui asked me while pointing to Kid. "He won't leave me alone and has accepted Kid as his name." I answered. Shunsui whispered to Jushiro, "I think she's starting to turn into Kenpachi." I growled lightly. "Hey! I can hear you from over here!" I snapped at him. Shunsui got a panicked look. "Let's move on to today's lesson." Jushiro said, clearly wanting to get the attention off his friend.

Even though I moved on to my lesson I was still highly mad at being compared to Kenpachi; nothing I did or thought helped me to shake off that anger, so when my lesson was over I actually asked to fight one of the squad 11 guys to let off steam. But part way through the fight for some reason Kenpachi stopped us and took me to his office, where to my surprise Toshiro and Renji were waiting. "Dark I asked them here because something's clearly gotten under your skin." Kenpachi said as he took a seat. "Dark what is the matter?" Renji asked. Kid was off with Yachiru somewhere, so I knew I could tell them everything; so I took a seat and sighed. "When I went to my kido lesson someone commented that because of Kid sitting on my shoulder I was starting to be more like Kenpachi." I answered. "Well I can see why that would bother you, but based on the way you were fighting when we arrived it suggests that something more is also bothering you." Toshiro commented. I shrugged my shoulders, not really thinking that anything more was really bothering me. "Dark we want to help you. But we can't with out knowing what the problems are." Kenpachi saids. "That's it. I don't have any other problems I swear." I tell them. "If you're sure about that. But Dark should something else come up that you feel is a problem don't be afraid to come get us." Renji saids. I nod; glad they wanted me to talk to them about this.

That night I couldn't sleep. My body was unnaturally warm and everything ached. Throwing off the covers I sighed in annoyance and stood outside my room, letting the cool night air sooth my body. "Man this sucks. Why is my body acting like this?" I asked myself before leaping over the railing and taking a walk down the street.

I had jumped onto a roof top just to feel the breeze on my warm skin, what I hadn't meant to do was end up on a roof top with a clear view of the men's out door hot spring; and using the hot spring was almost all the male captains and lieutenants that I happened to have crushes on, and all of them were naked. I knew I shouldn't be watching this that I should be leaving the area fast but I couldn't move away from my spot. My body temp went up a few degrees and that wasn't from embarrassment. I wasn't sure what it was but whatever it is was trying to push me in to jump into the water and join those guys. _What the hell is happening to me?_

I finally made myself move away from that spot I raced back to my room and hid under the covers. My mind was full of images from the hot spring and I wanted it to stop; I didn't want to think about what I had seen, at least not at the level at which my mind was making me think about it. _This isn't normal. I'm not this perverted._ I mentally sighed. Pulling out my cell I dialed Amy. "Hey Dark. Calling to give us an up date?" Amy asks. "Sort of." I tell her with a shaky voice. "What's wrong?" She asks. "Amy for some strange reason I'm turning into a pervert." I tell her. "What do you mean?" She asks. "I can't explain. Earlier today I got mad as all hell at some little remark and then I stumbled on some outdoor hot spring with some of my fave soul reapers in it and I had to rip myself from the site. Amy what the hell is going on?" I ask her. "I don't really know. No wait! You are part wolf right?" She asks. "Yeah." I answer. "What if the wolf part of you is going through heat?" Amy asked. I didn't reply; what the hell do you say in response to that? _Heat! Aw man! And I have to face tons of hot guys every day!_ "Amy you have to help me! I won't make it through this." I heard her give a small laugh. "Oh Dark we don't have enough to prove that's what's happening to you. For all we know this could've just been caused by stress and your mind was just trying to cool off by enjoying the site of naked hansom men." She suggests. "I guess so. I have a lesson with Jushiro tomorrow morning so maybe I guess I'll find out tomorrow if I am or am not in heat." I say as I hang up.


	7. Chapter 7

I was nervous as I went to my lesson the next day; I avoided everyone I could in fear that I would jump them or something. At the first crowded street I came to I turned down an ally and walked along the back street. My skin was burning up again and I was moody as hell and fighting to keep it under control.

Turning a corner I bumped into something; looking up I felt my heart stop dead as I noticed Byakuya standing before me. "S-sorry captain Kuchiki. I didn't see you there." I say, hoping he isn't mad at me. Instead of saying anything Byakuya just took hold of my face and kissed my lips. My mind gave out right there and my body reacted to the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled my body closer to him with his free arm. Byakuya slid his tongue into my mouth and I moaned at the feel of it while my hands began to work at his top. _**Dark this isn't the time or place for that.**_ Sutaru Anjiru's voice warned me. My mind snapped out of its haze and I pulled away. "No. I-I'm sorry Byakuya, but this is the worst time for this. Forgive me." I then bowed and ran off.

Jushiro had to cut the lesson short due to the heat of the day causing his tuberculosis to act up. So to avoid having to face Byakuya again I headed right for Kenpachi's office to hide and report to Amy that I HAD to be in heat. But during my run home I ran into Sajin. At first I was happy because he is someone I trust greatly, but then I noticed a strange look in his eyes. "Um…What's the matter?" I asked him. "I never noticed how lovely you look Dark." Sajin answered. _What the? OMG! He's an animal so there for he can smell my heat. Which means that._ I thought before stopping. I gave Sajin a nervous smile before running like hell the other way. "Dark wait!" I heard Sajin call to me but I refused to stop until I knew I would be safe.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kenpachi asked as I stumbled through the door. "S-Sajin cashed me. I in heat. Tired." I say before collapsing on the couch. "What?" Kenpachi asked. "Since I'm part wolf it would seem that I too go through heat like a real wolf. Heat, if you don't know is part of wolf mating." I explain as my heart beat slowly returns to normal. "So what's that got to do with Sajin?" Kenpachi asked. "He could smell I was in heat and there for is now attracted to me to the point of wanting to mate with me." I explain. I could feel his eyebrows rising and I let out a heavy sigh. "By the way, Kuchiki came by earlier. Dropped this off for you." I pushed myself up and looked at Kenpachi, noticing a flat blue box in his hand. So I got up, crossed the room, and took the box from him. "What did he say when he left this?" I asked, kind of fearing what he might've said. "Just that it was for you and only you." Kenpachi answered. So I opened the box. Inside was a small blue gem in the shape of a heart attached to a silver chain. My heart jumped into my throat and I was tempted to track down Byakuya and kiss him. "So what's in the box?" Kenpachi asked. "Just a necklace. Nothing special." I lied and shut the box. "Come on Dark, the way your blushing means it's more then just a necklace." Kenpachi teased. "Don't you have training or something to do?" I asked, well more snapped at him. "Alright I'm going." He said with a chuckle as he grabbed his sword and left. I nearly tore my top as I quickly pulled out my cell and dailed Amy.

After explaining the whole day so far to her Amy let out a sigh. "I never thought anything like this could happen just by sending someone into that world. Dark I am so sorry." Amy said. "This isn't your fault Amy. If anything it's that freak show's fault I'm in this mess." I tell her. "Still you wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." She saids. "Well if it weren't for you I'd never have made such great friends. Like yourself." I point out. I could almost feel her smile through the phone. "Well in any case you still have to worry about Sajin; he will most likely keep after you until it is made clear to him that you are already mated." Amy points out. "Right. Only problem is that only Kenpachi knows what's going on with me. What should I do?" I ask her. "Well you did say Byakuya is showing great interest in you. Maybe you should give him a try." Amy suggested. "He bumped into me in an ally, which I'm starting to think he planned somehow and then he kissed me. I'd say that's more then interest Amy." I tell her before sighing. "But then again I'm not fully sure if I'd want him to be my mate. The guy isn't know for his emotions after all and mating might have to involve kids at some point in time. Who else is on the list?" I asked. "How bout Jushiro?" Amy asked. "Hm? Not sure about him. So far he hasn't shown any signs of him thinking of me as anything more then a student." I explain. "Um… Uryu?" Amy suggested. "He is at the top of my list at the moment. But I don't know how he would react to mating. After all since I'm part wolf I'm betting mating would be for life." I tell her. "That is a good point Dark. Let's see who else is a possible mate for you. There's Kira." Amy suggests. "No way. That guy reminds of Ino from Naruto." I argue. "Alright then. How bout… Hanataro?" I know Amy is only trying to help me but after hearing that I just had to give the cell a funny look. "A bunny can break the guy in half like a twig." I point out. "There's no proof of that. But yeah I get the point. What about Renji? You two seemed pretty close the last time you mentioned him." Amy pointed out. "Haven't spoken to him since Kenpachi got him and Toshiro to talk to me. I guess he's in the top five somewhere. Next?" I said. "Hisagi?" Suggested Amy. "No, I don't think he's the mating type." I say. "Ok. Toshiro?" I thought hard about him. "He's about 3 on my top five." I tell her. "Kenpachi?" She suggested. "The guy is like a father to me. …God I never thought I'd say that about him." I say. "Sorry. Um… Ichigo?" _Is she just reading from a list or something?_ I wondered. "Guess he's number five." I sigh. "Just who is on that list of yours?" Amy asked. "Well the first is Uryu, then Renji, Toshiro, Byakuya, and then Ichigo." I tell her. "Not bad. So how are you going to go about picking the right one?" She asked. "Talk kids with them?" I joke.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! Amy why did I let you talk me into this?_ The reason for my current mental freak out is that I had rounded up my top five picks for a mate and was going to talk to them about things like family, kids, the future, and who knows what else would pop up during the talk. "Um…hope you guys don't mind my calling all of you here." I said while rubbing the back of my head, my ears and tail twitching like mad from nervousness. "Whatever; beats shopping with my sisters." Ichigo saids. _He just lost a point._ "So what did you call us here for Dark?" Uryu asked. "I was bored and wanted to talk about stuff with you guys since I don't think we talk enough." I lie, while at the same time plotting how I'm going to kill Amy for talking me into this. "What stuff?" Toshiro asked. "Um… Well how bout what you guys want to do in the near future." I suggest. "Never thought about it before." Ichigo said while looking thoughtful. "Well I have plans for collage." Uryu answers. "I'm hoping to be a captain." Renji answers. "I don't know." Saids Toshiro. "There isn't anything I feel the need to achieve any time soon." Byakuya saids. I sighed. _These guys are thicker then I thought._ "Um? What about plans for…I don't know, say marriage?" I ask. Ichigo went wide-eyed, Uryu avoided looking at me, Toshiro tried his hardest not to glare at me (meaning Rangiku had to have been bugging him on the matter not too long ago), Renji went slightly red for some reason, and Byakuya just stared at me. _…… I cannot believe these guys. You can't tell me that Renji, Toshiro, and Byakuya haven't given any thought to marriage at some point! For crying out loud, these guys don't age all that quickly so you would think they would want someone to share there lives with._ I thought bitterly. "Come on guys! Talk to me! I don't care if you want to marry one of Ganju's boars; just tell me something when I ask a fricking question!" I snap, getting slightly moody. "Ok now that is just sick." Ichigo saids while giving me a look that saids he thinks I'm a freak. "Are all women like this when they want to talk to a group?" Toshiro asked. I was torn between pissed and crying; so I slammed my fist down into the table before me (causing every to jump in fright) and glared at each of them. "All I'm trying to do is pick which of you would be a good mate for me! But you guys can't even answer some stupid questions properly! I'm out of here." I snap and storm away from them. The last thing I heard for the table was, "Did she say mate?" I think it was Ichigo, but it could've been Renji.

That night I took care to make sure Sajin couldn't come through the windows; I wasn't sure just how badly he wanted me and I didn't care to find out. Trust me the thought of waking up in the middle of the night and finding him on top of me is scary. Though I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight.

Tossing in my bed I sighed while thinking about my little chat with the boys. "I told them what I was doing. GREAT! Now the whole Soul Society is going to know by morning. Bet that freak Mayuri is going to beg for me to be bred or something for tests. What am I going to do?" I wondered. "How bout you relax a little?" Suggested a voice. "Huh?" I sat up and turned to the door; finding a totally hot blond guy there. "Who?" I asked. "Name's Drake. Look Dark I know you're all hot and bothered by this whole mating thing but you have to pull yourself together before your heat gets so bad that you end up mating with someone you don't want to just cause you took too long to pick a guy." Drake tells me. "Do you know how hard it is to pick a mate when the five I picked as possible mates failed to even answer my questions?" I asked him. "You took them by surprise Dark. Maybe you should try asking them one at a time." Drake suggested. "Yeah sure, after I already told them why I was doing it." I sighed. "Well it's up to you Dark. Random mate or someone you yourself picked out. Whatever you pick or should I say end up doing, I wish you the best of luck." Drake bowed and left. I let out an annoyed sigh. "Uryu and Ichigo aren't leaving till tomorrow afternoon. Guess that gives me a little time to try again." I mumble with dread.

Ichigo was training/sparing with Kenpachi so I couldn't speak to him, so I went after Uryu. "Dark is what you said yesterday true?" Uryu asked once he saw me. My face darken quickly. "Y-yeah. I am looking for a mate Uryu. I'm sorry for getting all angry with you and the guys yesterday. Heat seems to come with mood swings." I explain. "It's alright Dark. Though I must admit I never thought you would gather five men together to ask questions just to pick one as a mate." Uryu saids. "Yeah I was kind of surprised that I did that too." _Last time I listen to Amy about this kind of stuff._ "So… you think I would make a good mate for you?" Uryu asked while adjusting his glasses. I blushed slightly. "Um yeah. In truth you're my top pick." I tell him while toying with my zanpakuto. We were silent for a while. "Um. When are you going to select your mate?" Uryu asked. "I don't know. First I have to speak to the other guys so I can work out who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Then it's all a matter of working up the nerve to tell him." I explain. "Alright then." Uryu said.

After Kenpachi went back to his office I went over to speak with Ichigo. "Look Dark you're a friend and I respect you. But I don't know about this whole mating thing with you. I'm only in high school after all and my father would get even crazier if he found out I was a father. Besides, I'm not into you like that." Ichigo tells me. I sighed, a little upset with how this turned out. "Alright Ichigo. I understand what you're saying and I can live with it. At least you had the guts to tell me this. Thanks." _So that just leaves me with four possible mates. Wonder who'll be next to get taken off the list._

Toshiro and Renji both gave me good reasons as to why they could be my mate. Toshiro because he had too much on his hands already (and the fact that he himself still looked like a kid would just bring about more trouble for the both of us) and Renji because he thought of me as a kid sister or something along those lines. So it was down to Uryu and Byakuya.

Knocking on the door to Byakuya's office I felt nervous as all hell. "Come in." Came Byakuya's voice. So I opened the door and stepped in. But as I went to speak I realized he wasn't sitting at his desk like normal; then again he wasn't anywhere I could see him. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back again a torso. Looking back I found Byakuya holding me. "U-um… I just came here to talk." I tell him. Byakuya leaned down and kissed my neck, causing me to moan lightly. "You are looking for a mate; and so far no one else seems to accept this. No one but me." He whispered in my ear. The feel of his breath on my skin alone was enough to make me want to submit to him, but I knew I had to focus or else everything could go south on me. "Captain please. I just want to talk." I tell him and I pull free of his grip. "Very well then. But only if you will call me by my name." He said after sighing. I blushed, realizing just how strongly he must be feeling about me to want me to refer to him by his name. "Alright Byakuya. It's already very clear that you don't mind what I came here to talk to you about. You have also made it clear that you are interested in me. How long have you been interested in me anyway?" I just had to know when these feelings started. "If you must know I became **interested** in you when you first entered my office." Byakuya answered. _For real? He's had feeling for me since the beginning? Wow._ I thought with a light blush dusting my cheeks. "I watched you each day trying to work out how you came to be here and why you moved as though you knew everything about the Soul Society." Byakuya explained. _Did I really act like that?_ "Guess I was some kind of puzzle to everyone." I commented. "Indeed you were. Then you seemingly disappeared for a while; I thought you had left for good until you showed up at the officer buffet with your new features. Not many know that I view wolves highly; so seeing you with wolf features drew me to you more then the mystery behind you." Byakuya explained. _I don't get it. I'm a nothing, a nobody and he's nobility. How come he sees something interesting in me?_

* * *

To all my fans I am sorry for the long wait. And to those I spoke to about what the next part might have in it I am sorry but i was unable to combind the two. I hope I haven't let you down.

If anyone wants to tell me who they believe is the better mate (be it out of the five listed in this story or someone else) feel free to tell me in the reviews, since I have no idea how to make a poll or anything like that on this site. Thank you for reading and once more sorry about the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry to all fans that were made to believe I gave up on this story. I just forgot about it for a while as other stories popped into my head. Please note that when reading this chapter I did give everyone of you time to tell me your picks yet you failed to get in your vote. So please do not complain. _

"Dark I realize that you are simply trying to ensure the best out come for yourself as well as any children you many have after you've chosen your mate; but I must question how comfortable you are with this." Byakuya said after I had paused to think of another question to ask him. "What?" I asked. "You feel the need to question those you have selected as possible mates. That suggests that you dislike the idea of being with someone who you feel you barely know; that in turn suggests that you are afraid that the one you pick may not be who you think they are." Byakuya explains. I could only stare at him in wonder. "You should not select a mate only because you feel you have to. A wolf only selects a single mate in their lifetime, you will most likely be the same; there for your mate should be one that you love and will always love. Any other would only lead you to ruin." Byakuya explained. "I know I'm rushing into this, and yes I am afraid; afraid that I'll hurt someone because my body's needs will get the better of me. Afraid I'll ruin someone else's life along with my own." I tell him. "Understandable Dark. But there are ways around this. You could ask captain Unohana if you can remain in one of the private rooms away from everyone else, there you can wait until your heat passes and resume your search for a mate once you are in a more reasonable state to find the right one." Byakuya suggests. "That sounds so tempting Byakuya." I agree.

Looking at two pictures, one of Uryu and one of Byakuya I let out a sigh while writing down the good and bad points between the two. "Uryu: use to hate soul reapers. Byakuya: nearly let Rukia be killed. Uryu: One word, stubborn. Byakuya: emotionless in front of people yet all over me in private. Uryu: let me stay in his bed when I ended up in his room late at night. Byakuya: picked up and folded my clothes for me when I first went wolf pup. Uryu: Believes I'll be a great soul reaper. Byakuya: Seem to see me as something more then ordinary. Uryu: is a high school student. Byakuya: I have no idea his age and he's a captain. Uryu: his father seems to hate me. Byakuya: I have a crush on his lieutenant. If that won't make for an interesting situation I don't know what will?" I listed. Every point I wrote out I placed under the picture of the person it was connected to. "Another thing about Byakuya and Uryu: they both will never look at another woman with thoughts of cheating on me." I place that one in the middle. "What ya doing?" Yachiru asked as she plopped down next to me. "Trying to pick which one of these two would make a good daddy some day." I tell her. "You mean you're gonna marry Byakuya? Or Uryu?" She asked. "Don't know yet. Both are great guys and I like them both about the same. I can't pick one." I sighed. "So what are you going to do?" Yachiru asked. "Maybe go into hiding until my head is in clearer." I answered.

Lying in bed after giving Amy a fully detailed report of my day and everything I had listed I still didn't have a clue what to do. I was starting to think I might need to get someone else to help me out, but who? I couldn't ask around who the women of the Soul Society thought would make the best mate, and other then Amy I had no one I could really call to question. Going into hiding was looking more and more tempting every second. Letting out a heavy sigh I made up my mind. "Tomorrow I shall go for a walk and see where I end up. If I end up at the 4th then I go into hiding, if I end up at the Kuchiki house I will mate with Byakuya, and if I end up at the Senkaimon I will mate with Uryu." I tell myself before rolling over and going to sleep.

My tail swung low behind me as I walked the streets, trying to block out the smells of the men around me; I was barely paying any attention to where I was going since I wanted it to be fair. So my mind was blank, I didn't look where I was going, and I just kept walking. I had Yachiru tell Jushiro that I wouldn't make it to my lesson today for personal reasons, which freed up my day for random walking. Though it does bother me that I am picking my mate in this manner; both guys seem to feel for me yet here I am letting fate pick the one I end up with while at the same time possibly breaking the heart of the one that I don't end up with. Curse my wolf half!

With in the span of three hours I had seen more of the Soul Society then any other human/fan alive, not to mention killing my feet at the same time. But still I had yet to end up in one of the three locations I had agreed upon. _Maybe this is fate's way of telling me I'm doing this wrong._ I thought before coming to stop. "Guess I should just go back to Kenpachi's and rethink this whole thing." Turning my body I stopped and looked at the building before me. "Or not." I said as I realized I had stopped outside the Kuchiki house. From inside I could smell the most wonderful thing in the world, a scent that smelt both sweet and strong. I could do nothing else but enter the house and head to the room the smell was coming from. Byakuya's office. Sliding the door open a little I found Byakuya sitting at his desk looking as hansom as ever signing papers, the heavenly smell coming off his body in waves. I slid the door open just enough to slip into the room before shutting it softly behind me, then I crept up to the desk and lay my left hand over Byakuya's right. Byakuya seemed slightly startled as he snapped his eyes up to mine. "Dark?" He asked. I didn't answer him; I just walked around the desk and slid myself into his lap before I placed a kiss to his neck. "Have you made up you mind?" Byakuya asked, setting down his pen and resting his now free hand on my hip. "Why else would I be here?" I replied then licked my way to his jaw. "Not here Dark. I would rather we do this in my room." Byakuya said, his words and voice strong so I would listen to him. Hearing him tell me we would be mating in his room suddenly made me nervous. This must have shown for Byakuya began stroking my hair lightly, every once in a while he would run the tip of a finger along the edge of my wolf ear, causing me to shiver. The door to the office opened and in walked Renji, who froze when he saw the two of us. "Is there something you wanted?" Byakuya asked calmly while I hid my face in his chest. "Oh um just was going to tell you I need a little more time to get my paper work done." Renji answered, his eyes on me. "Very well, just be sure to get it in quickly." Byakuya ordered before dismissing him. When Renji had closed the door Byakuya lifted my face so I was staring into his eyes. "Now do you see why I don't wish to mate here?" He asked before lightly kissing my lips. I couldn't hold back the small moan from escaping my lips. Byakuya shifted my body slightly so he could pick me up without breaking the kiss.

Silk sheets, as I had expected to find on Byakuya's bed greeted me as Byakuya lay me down on the bed, his lips on my neck drawing moans from my lips. A part of me wanted to flip over so Byakuya would be the one on his back while I made him moan, but I pushed that side away; even if I had listened to it I would only end up making myself look like a fool since I've never done anything like this with anyone before, though I think that has already been made very clear.

Waking the following morning I panicked slightly when I found myself in a different room then the one I had been sleeping in since coming to this world, not to mention when I realized there was a naked male body snuggled up against my naked back. Glancing back I blushed darkly when I saw Byakuya, memories of last night replaying in my mind. _I can't believe Byakuya is now my mate. I hope I made the right choice. And I hope Uryu won't be too badly hurt by this._ I thought before noticing Byakuya's hand that had been resting on my hip was sliding up my side. "Morning." I muttered, not sure how to greet my new mate. "How long have you been awake?" Byakuya asked. "A few minutes." I answered. Byakuya shifted until he was leaning over me. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yes I did." I answered, a small grin appearing on my lips as I recalled how the normally emotionless captain had acted last night. _Who knew he could be so vocal? And wild?_ "What are you thinking?" Byakuya asked, noticing the grin. "Just about last night." I answered. Sitting up I wrapped the covers around me. "So what now? I mean I know we're mates but … what comes next?" I asked. Byakuya was silent as he thought on my question. However he didn't get to answer me since what sounded like alarm bells went off in the distant. "What's going on?" I asked. "Something's wrong. Stay here and rest Dark." Byakuya ordered while getting dressed. "Byakuya can't I help?" I asked. "No. Perhaps another time but not this time." He answered before kissing me and running out the door. My ears laid flat against my head as I glared at the doorway. "Sorry Byakuya but I can't do that." I said before getting up and searching for my clothes.

"What in the world?" I asked as I gazed around from my perch on top of a tall building. Countless building we ablaze causing thick smoke to block most of my line of site, the sky was dark with heavy clouds casting the Soul Society into darkness. I jumped slight when my cell went off. "Dark we got a problem." Amy said when I picked up. "What kind of problem?" I asked. "You remember that energy build up I told you about?" She asked. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "It's releasing it's self now." She tells me. _So that's what this is about._ "Is it just here in the Soul Society?" I asked. "No. Karakura is getting hit hard as well. Buildings have already suffered powerful blows and I have reason to believe that people that don't belong in that world have been transported there. Dark this is very bad." Amy tells me. "How bad is very bad?" I asked. "If this isn't righted soon it could mean the collapse of that world. Both parts of it." She answers. "Shit! Amy what do I do?" I asked. "Round up those that don't belong and I'll see if I can find a way to open a portal with in that world to send them back to theirs as well as a means in which to get rid of that energy. But be careful Dark. I don't know what could be waiting for you." Amy warned before hanging up. "A crossover. Just what I don't need at a time like this." I sighed. "Well Dark time to hunt yourself some people not of this world. Best get to it." I said to myself before jumping off the rooftop.


End file.
